


Even The Best Laid Plans

by tmaliee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blink and you'll miss it, Gen, Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pre-Slash, accidental hand-holding, dark continent, hxhbb, sassy Kurapika, the usual HxH canon horror, zodiacs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaliee/pseuds/tmaliee
Summary: —Вот это— временно, — прошипел Курапика, проводя воображаемую (ивременную) линию между ними. — Как только доберёмся до Церидниха, сделке конец.Куроро хватило наглости насмешливо обвести его взглядом.— Конечно, я и не собирался настаивать на большем.Или: попытка бросить Куроро на Тёмном Континенте эффектно проваливается, и Курапике приходится заключить сомнительный союз, чтобы добраться до цивилизации живым.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 16





	Even The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056295) by [Lynffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynffles/pseuds/Lynffles). 



> 1) Работа по большей части дженовая.  
> 2) Имена и названия могут немного отличаться от тех, что даются в переводах (по крайней мере в том, что читала я), не кусайтесь.  
> 3) Альтернативное развитие событий арки Тёмного континента.

Знай Курапика, что Куроро Люцифер ступит на борт Чёрного Кита в качестве одного из королевских телохранителей...

...Что ж, он по-прежнему не отказался бы от сопровождения экспедиции на Тёмный Континент. Вообще-то, его даже прельщала возможность разобраться с очередным незаконченным делом. Убедить принца Церидниха, что возвращение оставшихся глаз клана Курута — лучшее из когда-либо принятых решений; арестовать лазутчика, удобно устроившегося в Зодиаках, и не дать Бейонду Нетеро сбежать, сея хаос на земле, кишащей существами, способными уничтожить человеческую расу. И найти способ высадить Куроро Люцифера на упомянутой земле без возможности покинуть континент. Порядок не важен. Вообще-то, было бы потрясающе выполнить все три задачи.

Нет, сомнительными оказались события, произошедшие уже после попыток привести план в действие; именно они почти — _почти_ — не стоили пробуждения тем утром, когда Мизайстом ворвался в его офис и сделал предложение, от которого Курапика не мог отказаться.

*

План был прост, хоть и по большей части подразумевал хождение вокруг да около. От него требовалось немного: всего лишь притворяться бесчувственным мудаком в нужные моменты.

Вот только имелась проблемка.

*

Или даже две. Первой был сам Тёмный Континент: все с ним связанное буквально кричало о нелепости, в очередной раз напоминало об ужасах, для описания которых прекрасно подходили выражения «первородный», «жуткий», «лучше-не-лезть».

Разумеется, Зодиаки осознавали опасность, которую представляли имеющиеся на континенте формы жизни даже для подготовленных экспедиций; Ботобай предупреждал: жестокая, функционирующая по принципу съешь-или-будешь-съеден экосистема, должно быть, породила хищников с чрезвычайно острыми чувствами. Нетрудно было догадаться, что, помимо Великих Бедствий, им однажды пришлось бы встретиться и с более «мирскими» тварями, такими, как, например, комары, чья чувствительность к запаху человеческой крови устыдила бы даже акул.

А теперь представьте комаров с повышенной чувствительностью к запаху человеческой крови, кружащих вокруг жертвы, словно рой разъярённых пчёл, _размером с кулак_.

Курапика понятия не имел, почему Куроро Люцифер оказался так далеко от неприступных стен лагеря, но это его и не волновало; мысли занимал лишь момент, когда он наконец подтвердит смерть ублюдка от потери крови, что могло произойти в любую минуту: ранения выглядели довольно серьёзными. Комары были быстры, свирепы и, похоже, могли наносить удары, даже несмотря на усиленную защиту — нен. Они не были неуязвимы — несколько десятков тел противно хрустели под ногами, пока Куроро уворачивался от живых особей, сбивая тех в полете, — однако насекомых было много. Они кружили над жертвой, словно стая смертоносных ворон, и на каждого убитого приходилось по пять новых.

Подобную смерть вряд ли можно было назвать достойной для кого-то вроде лидера Геней Рёдан, и, стоит признать, в глубине души Курапика не был согласен с таким исходом: игры в прятки и ожидание, пока кто-нибудь сделает всю грязную работу, с трудом тянули на обещанное возмездие. Всё правильно, напоминал он себе, именно такую судьбу Люцифер и заслужил. Это ведь даже нельзя было назвать хладнокровным убийством: Куроро сражался, а значит, мог и защититься. Если он оказался достаточно недалёким, чтобы вторгнуться на вражескую территорию и разозлить рой огромных комаров, что ж — целиком и полностью его вина.

Куроро пригнулся, избегая атаки небольшого скопления нацелившихся на его голову насекомых, и опустил ладонь к земле. Курапика присмотрелся к месту, где находилась теперь его рука — предположительно, чтобы не потерять равновесие, — но так и не смог отделаться от мысли: что-то не так. Люцифер закрывал небольшой участок собственным телом, как если бы хотел защитить. Курапика ужаснулся, осознавая, что объект, принятый им за кучу одежды, на самом деле был человеком: лицо, испуганные глаза — женщина с кровоточащей раной на лбу, отчаянно прижимающая что-то к груди.

 _Ребёнка_ , чьё хныканье едва ли можно было услышать из-за жужжания комаров.

Он выругался.

И ударил по кнопке, открывающей дверной люк.

*

А вот и второй просчёт. Спустя три секунды после того как она оказалась в цепях, стало ясно: Курапика ступил на путь самоуничтожения.

В капсуле было место только для одного человека.

*

Женщина продолжала кричать прямо ему в лицо, даже когда оказалась внутри, что вообще-то было довольно грубо: она в порядке, её вопящий ребёнок — тоже, Курапика спас обоих от смерти и, вполне вероятно, теперь должен был занять их место. Он ввёл код, захлопнул люк и, упустив момент, когда аппарат скрылся в зарослях, обернулся, чтобы встретиться с прилетевшими на запах крови комарами.

Ударов цепью с некоторого расстояния было достаточно, чтобы разделаться с насекомыми. Странно, что они доставляли Люциферу столько проблем: быть не может, что в его книге не нашлось способности, которая убирался бы с десяток за раз. Да и с чего бы Куроро Люциферу находиться здесь, защищая женщину и ребёнка?

Курапика стиснул зубы. Слишком много неизвестного, слишком много вопросов — не разобравшись, и не проигнорируешь. Нельзя было продолжать вести себя как мудак; теперь, когда положение Ассоциации немного прояснилось, Курапика больше не мог с чистой совестью ввязываться в дела, способные создать Зодиакам новые проблемы. Та женщина — раз уж у него появилось время думать, а не просто слепо реагировать, — носила традиционные одежды королевской семьи Какина. Ребёнка Курапика не видел, но готов был поспорить: это у них общее.

Спасённый принц и оставленный на волю судьбы телохранитель. С его удачей такое положение дел могло повлечь за собой не самые приятные последствия: лишить Курапику возможности подобраться к Церидниху незамеченным.

Так что сначала нужно было избавиться от комаров, по сути _спасая_ Куроро, выбить из него информацию и только потом в зависимости от услышанного решать, как действовать дальше.

*

— Что, — произнёс Курапика. Вернее сказать — спросил, однако, спасибо собеседнику, в тот момент любые слова звучали как угроза.

— Я остаюсь, — повторил Люцифер, прошёлся взглядом так, словно _он_ здесь сумасшедший. — Ты всех распугал, так что теперь придётся искать гнездо. — Указал на причинённые цепями разрушения и рассеянно вытер кровь со лба.

О, как же Курапике хотелось столкнуть его в ближайший водоём: предупреждения Ботобая тревожными звоночками засели в голове.

— Зач... что _вообще_ тебе могло понадобиться в их гнезде?

— Мне нужна кровь из желудка самки, — объяснил Куроро терпеливо и совершенно неприемлемо для человека, наткнувшегося на врага, который сковал его цепями при прошлой встрече. — А что, по-твоему, я был настолько очарован? Я пытался выманить самок.

Притворившись лёгкой добычей и убив достаточно, чтобы разозлить целое гнездо? Курапика незаметно отступил, оценивая последствия бойни и не сводя при этом глаз с Люцифера; судя по тому, что землю он разглядел _с трудом_ , Куроро удалось убить около сотни тварей.

— Это часть миссии, — продолжил тот, выбираясь из эпицентра резни, вероятно, чтобы определить, откуда именно прилетели насекомые. — Вабл должна доказать, что является достойной наследницей, но, так как она ещё ребёнок, мне позволено пройти испытание в качестве доверенного лица. Удачно, учитывая, что ты влез и отправил её подальше отсюда… кстати говоря, _куда_ ты отправил их с Леди Ойто?

Курапика не сдвинулся с места. Он наблюдал за Куроро — Куроро, ожидая ответа, наблюдал за ним. Вот тогда и всплыли детали: взгляд хитрый, _самонадеянный_ и ни разу не удивлённый неожиданной встречей. Куроро говорил так, будто они виделись в лагере ещё вчера, а не на богом забытой равнине несколько лет назад, что закономерно наталкивало на определённые мысли.

Чиидол и Мизайстом сделали все возможное, чтобы уберечь его личную информацию, однако отчёты о действиях Зодиака находились в общем доступе. Было глупо и даже высокомерно полагать, что принятые меры оградят Курапику от слежки.

Тем не менее он не собирался так просто мириться с тем фактом, что Куроро Люцифер, вполне вероятно, наблюдал за ним в течение последних нескольких недель.

— Я мог бы убить тебя здесь и сейчас, — произнёс Курапика, стараясь сохранять самообладание, однако напряжение по-прежнему выдавало подавляемый гнев. Если Куроро и заметил, что ж... выбирать слова он явно не собирался.

— Мог бы, — согласился, — но пока не убил. А ещё мог оставить меня, как только забрал Ойто и Вабл, но не стал. Осмелюсь предположить, что тебя беспокоят возможности, ускользающие в случае, если бросаешь меня здесь.

Куроро молча склонил голову и прошёлся по нему оценивающим взглядом, от которого мгновенно становилось не по себе.

— Твоя цель — Церидних, так? Я могу попросить Ойто потянуть за ниточки, если поможешь.

*

Первоначальный план не был _полностью_ провален. Если подумать, примерно половину ещё можно было спасти.

Например, научиться быть бесчувственным мудаком? По-прежнему осуществимо. Как только Курапика решил, что _хватит_ с него выходок Куроро, он развернулся и с чистой совестью оставил ублюдка. Однако теперь был вынужден иметь дело с треклятым континентом: добираться до базы самостоятельно, пешком, без снаряжения для выживания на неизведанной территории. А также без права умереть, быть проглоченным, превратиться в зомби-каннибала или столкнуться с чем-либо способным лишить его конечностей самыми изощрёнными способами.

*

И да, легче сказать, чем сделать: мегафантастическая удача решила, что учиться Курапика будет на горьком опыте. Вместо того чтобы найти дорогу к базе, он наткнулся на гнездо комаров, которых искал Куроро.

Ну или других комаров, потому что эти выглядели поменьше, хотя Курапика начинал подозревать, что найти особей можно было по всему болоту. Он бы даже восхитился трудами насекомых, превративших местность в настоящее хранилище крови, если бы не одно «но». Ситуация, в которой Люцифер оказался некоторое время назад, вот-вот собиралась повториться с единственным отличием: в этот раз насекомых было больше. Намного больше, чем те несколько убитых Куроро десятков. Карма была глупой, слепой и мстительной дамой с ужасным чувством юмора. А Курапике стоило бы перечитать несколько томов по энтомологии, если, конечно, удастся выжить, потому что эти «комары» вели себя скорее как пчёлы-кровососы.

Не то чтобы он проигрывал, нет. Цепь сформировала подобие живой, извивающейся клетки, которая не позволяла пробиться большей части насекомых. Курапика мог держать защиту бесконечно, или так ему казалось: комариное облако оставалось довольно плотным, а потому в какой-то момент сложно было не подвергнуть сомнению целесообразность собственных действий. Однажды он уже привлёк внимание более крупных хищников. По размеру и комплекции те смутно напоминали представителей семейства кошачьих, однако имели обезьяньи пальцы. Тогда избавиться от них не составило труда, вот только рано или поздно Курапика мог наткнуться на что-то слишком большое и голодное, чтобы отбиться несколькими ударами цепей.

Он мог бы просто убить всё живое или как минимум отогнать комаров достаточно далеко, чтобы создать проход, выскользнуть и затем как-нибудь оторваться, пока насекомые группируются, однако находился в самом центре облака и не мог оценить, насколько сильно оно увеличилось и как долго придётся атаковать, чтобы отбиться ото всех разом.

Он как раз собирался запустить цепь со всей силы и посмотреть, что получится, вот только увидел _примерно ничего_. Как только после удара сотни комариных тел разлетелись в стороны, что-то промелькнуло в образовавшемся проходе и схватило его за талию. Затем Курапика почувствовал странное напряжение, послышался хлопок, и...

*

Он приземлился на спину. И, раз уж стекающей по шее грязи было недостаточно, чтобы окончательно испортить день, массивное тело, прижавшее его к земле, весьма кстати завершило картину.

Курапика собирался обратиться к грязным ругательствам, однако Куроро зажал ему рот.

— Не двигайся. Мы пытаемся сбить их со следа, хорошо? Так что не двигайся, и ни звука...

Слова дошли не сразу. Сложно было расслабиться, в то время как второй рукой Куроро сильно давил на грудь, предотвращая любые попытки движения. Сложно, пока восстановившиеся мыслительные процессы не притупили инстинкты. В конце концов Курапика перестал сопротивляться и глубоко вдохнул, напрягаясь, чтобы услышать что-нибудь кроме готового пробить грудную клетку сердца.

Вычленить грозное жужжание пчёл-москитов не составило труда. Скорее всего, они находились не более чем в паре метров.

Каким-то образом — и он _понятия не имел_ каким — Курапика смог подавить желание продолжить сопротивление, чтобы оценить местность и шансы того, что, ослабь он защиту хоть немного, окажется со свёрнутой шеей. И, чёрт возьми, вероятность такого исхода не только была ничтожно мала, но и продолжала уменьшаться с каждой секундой, пока Куроро бездействовал, всего-навсего удерживая его на месте.

Будь конечной целью убийство, оно бы уже произошло. Возможностей нанести смертельный удар было достаточно, однако по каким-то причинам все они перешли в разряд «упущенные».

Терять бдительность Курапика не собирался (эту ошибку он точно не совершит), однако и за чужую одежду цеплялся уже не так отчаянно.

И возможно, плечи тоже немного расслабились.

Оба жеста не остались незамеченными: Куроро удивлённо приподнял бровь и ослабил хватку, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так, словно сейчас станет жертвой удушения, однако руки оставил на месте.

В ответ — опасный прищур.

Куроро довольно его оглядел, едва слышно хмыкнул — что было подозрительно похоже на смешок — и, прежде чем Курапика попытается откусить несколько пальцев, тихо продолжил:

— Я вытащил нас с помощью одной из своих способностей, но диапазон небольшой, так что придётся убегать. Сможешь придумать, как скрыть следы?

Допустим, да, однако Курапика не мог вот так с ходу дать ответ, потому что, во-первых, _какого чёрта_ , а во-вторых, с каких это пор их отношения перешли на тот уровень, где Куроро спокойно использует «мы» и производные.

— Мы оба ранены. — Вообще-то это было очевидно, но... постойте, он что, принял его озадаченный вид за непонимание? — Они нападут, как только снова учуют запах, так что если ты вдруг...

Курапика чуть не зарычал. Он и с первого раза всё понял, просто сейчас очень _злился_ и уж точно не собирался терпеть человека, который разговаривал с ним как с глупым напуганным ребёнком. Особенно если этим человеком был Куроро Люцифер.

Он нащупал землю у левого бедра, набрал в руку побольше грязи, замахнулся и размазал её по лицу Куроро.

*

— _Вот это_ — временно, — прошипел Курапика, проводя воображаемую (и _временную_ ) линию между ними. — Как только доберёмся до Церидниха, сделке конец.

Куроро хватило наглости насмешливо обвести его взглядом.

— Конечно, я и не собирался настаивать на большем.

Что означало: ублюдок с самого начала планировал сойтись именно на таких условиях, но ничего страшного. Курапика уже не был тем безрассудным ребёнком, который теряет самообладание при одной лишь мысли о вмешательстве Геней Рёдан, прямом или косвенном. Они причиняли боль и страдания просто _существуя_ , так что ему теперь злиться и из-за этого, даже когда объекта ненависти нет поблизости?

Ни за что. Курапика бы давно выгорел, реагируй он на каждую провокацию.

К тому же у него имелись и другие, более важные дела, и если бы он просто сосредоточился на них, вместо того чтобы отвлекаться на дополнительные поручения, то сейчас находился бы в лагере, _в безопасности_ , а не здесь с Куроро Люцифером.

Задним умом, без сомнения, крепок.

— Ты повзрослел, — заметил Куроро, неосознанно озвучивая его мысли. Отвечать Курапика не стал, предпочитая брезгливо осматривать их покрытые грязью силуэты. Не стал, пока не заметил на себе взгляд.

 _Оценивающий_ , который ему совершенно не нравился.

— Да, благодаря тому, что ты и твои люди сделали с моим кланом, — произнёс он особенно язвительно, что заметно озадачило Куроро и на мгновение даже поставило под сомнение предыдущую оценку.

Перемирие во имя общего стремления выжить вежливости не подразумевало. К тому же хамство было прекрасным защитным механизмом, а ещё — единственной альтернативой убийству, которое, возможно, не с первой попытки, но он бы однажды совершил.

— Нам нужна вода, — без лишних слов сообщил Курапика. В ответ — отсутствующий взгляд. — Чтобы смыть грязь и промыть раны.

Вообще-то, это было очевидно, но, вероятно, он ожидал слишком многого. Куроро чересчур увлечённо катал их по болоту, когда узнал, с какой именно целью оказался измазан в грязи. Он словно вообще не слышал о мерах предосторожности, которые Зодиаки вбивали в головы своему персоналу.

— Раны всё ещё кровоточат, — вдруг заявил, прежде чем спешно заменить грязь, снятую с одного из порезов, новой порцией.

— Антикоагулянты, — предположил Курапика, — чего и следовало ожидать от комаров. У нас открытые раны, и патогены в грязи — последнее, что сейчас нужно организму.

Вполне вероятно, уже было поздно что-либо предпринимать. Им несказанно повезло, если к настоящему моменту ничего ещё не попало в кровь. В любом случае стоило ожидать, что по возвращении на борт Чёрного Кита Курапику первым же делом отправят отбывать карантин.

— Мы проходили мимо ручья, но… — Куроро склонил голову, не сводя с него своих проницательных серых глаз. — Согласно твоей логике, разве вода не означает такой же риск заражения?

Курапика дёрнулся и постарался убедить себя не анализировать каждый жест; рассудок точно не был готов к такому испытанию.

— Мы же не собираемся в нём _отмокать_ , — возразил он раздражённо, и, не давая шанса ответить, продолжил: — Так что? Помнишь, куда идти?

Ручей казался довольно чистым, пышные зелёные кусты по берегам скрывали воды от чужих взоров. Он протекал по глухой лесистой местности и, что самое главное, находился достаточно далеко от захваченного комарами болота.

Беглый осмотр позволил обнаружить также плавный изгиб, в пределах которого поток становился шире, образуя чистые мелководные области, и нечто напоминающее пещеру около десяти метров в глубину, достаточно просторную, чтобы два путника могли на какое-то время укрыться от любопытных глаз представителей местной фауны.

Курапика недоверчиво оглядел местность, задаваясь вопросом, разумно ли останавливаться, зная, что Тёмный Континент может в любой момент приготовить для них новую ловушку.

— Как думаешь, мне стоит знать, почему твоё лицо страшнее обычного?

Куроро, похоже, решил направить усилия в нужное русло и больше его не провоцировать: в этот раз благодаря удачной формулировке вопрос звучал почти безобидно. Курапика бросил ещё один хмурый взгляд на пещеру, а затем — такой же на Люцифера.

— Всё слишком...

— ...Хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — кивнул Куроро, впервые проявляя бдительность и по этой же причине вынуждая неосознанно напрячься. — Но здесь есть вода, а место ничем не хуже любого другого. Верховье, низовье — разницы нет, если континент и правда так опасен, как все говорят.

Курапика вздохнул и снова оглядел ручей, тихо журчащий неподалёку. Сквозь прозрачную воду можно было увидеть песчаное дно и множество мелких рыбок, которые проворно огибали речные камни, поблёскивая серебряной чешуёй. Не считая того что место идеально подходило для его целей, придраться и правда было не к чему. Но в том то и дело: характеристики «безопасно для людей» в пределах Тёмного Континента не существовало. Считать иначе было так же безрассудно, как бродить по неизученной земле с завязанными глазами.

Однако, как бы трудно это ни было признать, в словах был смысл — Курапика кивнул, объявляя место приемлемым. Куроро ухмыльнулся, подошёл к берегу, пару секунд понаблюдал за своим отражением на волнистой поверхности и опустил палец в воду.

— ...Смотри, не расплавился. Волдырями тоже не покрылся.

— Попробуй окунуть руку целиком и подожди несколько секунд. Может, те рыбы на самом деле безжалостные хищники. — А что? Какой вопрос — такой и ответ.

Куроро недоверчиво прищурился, но с готовностью последовал совету. Поток смыл грязь с левой руки, обнажая несколько порезов, от которых вниз по течению потянулись розовые полосы.

— Раны уже должны были начать затягиваться, — пробормотал он.

— Грязь больше не скроет наш запах. — Сырая земля успела насквозь пропитаться кровью. Подумать только, каким лакомым кусочком становился каждый из них, разгуливая по континенту в таком виде. Возможно, Курапике стоило бы принести несколько образцов для медицинской бригады. Одной только способности замедлять свёртываемость крови было достаточно, чтобы объявить комаров стоящими изучения. — Дай мне руку.

Он ожидал услышать вполне недвусмысленное «нет», в основном потому что сам на месте Куроро не стал бы слепо следовать чужим указаниям, поэтому молча протянутая ладонь совершенно сбила Курапику с толку. С другой стороны, все сказанное им к настоящему моменту было безобидным. Грубым с точки зрения правил приличия? Возможно. Но жизни не угрожало.

Курапика протянул собственную ладонь — удостоверяясь, что намерения ясны, и предоставляя возможность среагировать в противном случае, — и активировал нен. Цепи тут же обвили правую руку.

Куроро моргнул и продолжил терпеливо выжидать.

— Ты слишком сговорчивый, — протянул Курапика настороженно. — Что, если я снова помещу тебя в _зецу_?

На мгновение оба затихли. Куроро пытался придумать безобидный ответ, однако выходило с трудом; в конце концов он просто пожал плечами, очевидно решая действовать по принципу «всё или ничего».

— Ты очень способный, к тому же выглядишь как человек, который знает, что делать с ранениями. Этого достаточно, чтобы убедить меня в обоснованности действий, — объяснил он. — Но настоящая причина тебе вряд ли понравится.

Внешних признаков нежелания знать эту самую причину Курапика не проявил, но внутри весь сжался в ожидании плохих новостей.

— Мы договорились о сотрудничестве, и я бы не сказал, что ты из тех, кто легко нарушает слово, особенно если само решение далось нелегко.

Всё верно. Сказать, что ему _не понравилось_ , — значит не сказать ничего. Услышанное в очередной раз подтверждало: Куроро видит его насквозь, и теперь Курапика чувствовал себя ужасно уязвимо.

Ему словно дали отрезвляющую пощёчину. Опасения по поводу того, что может пойти не так, отошли на задний план, напоминая о настоящей компании и должных действиях, и, если это подразумевало принятие поспешных решений, которые в любой другой ситуации заставили бы его сожалеть о своих действиях, что ж.

Лучшие планы всегда рождались на ходу.

— К тому же ты не глуп, — продолжил Куроро. — Злость и ненависть... Я всегда знал, что за ними — куда больше, просто не думал, что ты решишь отпустить прошлое и однажды сможешь мыслить здраво в моём присутствии.

Если подумать, осталось совсем немного. У Церидниха находились последние несколько пар — Курапика был невероятно близок к завершению своей миссии. Теперь уже не имело значения, как много Геней Рёдан знают о его сильных и слабых сторонах.

— Ты прав, — обманчиво тихо произнёс он, сдерживая ненависть и вспоминая, как однажды поклялся не дать ей утихнуть. — Прошлое я не отпустил.

Курапика взмахнул ладонью и обвил руку Куроро одной из цепей. Тот насторожённо осмотрел металл, поднял голову и замер при виде мгновенно побагровевших глаз; в чертах промелькнуло удивление. Курапика не оставил обоим шанса среагировать — или повторно обдумать действия-о-которых-он-позже-пожалеет, — сконцентрировался на чужом нен и начал вытягивать ауру, приказывая выйти, и _подчиниться_ , и сделать для своего владельца то, что при других обстоятельствах аура делать не должна.

Цепь с наконечником в виде креста окутала нежно-зелёная дымка, и рана на задней части руки начала затягиваться вместе с другими, более мелкими порезами.

Интерес, промелькнувший в глазах Куроро, перерос в неприкрытое любопытство. Потребовалось приложить неприлично много усилий, чтобы проигнорировать его и продолжить давать указания:

— Тщательно промой раны, прежде чем я займусь заживлением. Убедись, что не пропустил ни пылинки, потому что, клянусь, я _оставлю_ тебя здесь, если подхватишь инфекцию. И смой кровь с одежды.

Задерживаться, чтобы проверить, последовал ли Куроро указаниям, Курапика не стал, однако всплеск, послышавшийся, как только он направился в сторону пещеры, громче слов говорил, что возможность смыть с себя грязь и исцелить раны, очевидно, оказалась слишком привлекательной, чтобы ей не воспользоваться.

*

— Ты можешь так нагло _не пялиться_? — потребовал Курапика, поднимая голову с прижатых к груди колен. Куроро даже не пытался скрыть, чем занимался последние несколько часов, и смело (бесстыдно) встретился с ним взглядом, не-так-уж-и-невинно хлопая глазами.

— Тут больше не на что смотреть.

— Тогда смотри на огонь, ради бога! — огрызнулся Курапика. — Может быть, ты даже сделаешь нам обоим одолжение и уснёшь.

Куроро поднял руки в примирительном жесте и покачал головой.

— Я серьёзно. Ты... интересный.

Небольшая пауза намекала: скорее всего, он собирался сказать что-то другое, но что именно знать почему-то не хотелось. «Интересный» от лидера Геней Рёдан уже не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Курапика прищурился и съёжился от холодного воздуха, продувающего пещеру.

— Имеешь в виду мою нен-способность? Хочешь украсть её?

— Не думаю, что получится. К тому же вряд ли способность будет так же эффективна в моих руках. Она ведь тесно связана с твоей родословной, так?

 _С твоим кланом, с твоими глазами,_ повисло в воздухе. Он бы даже восхитился, как тактично Куроро удалось избежать личных оскорблений, подчеркнув при этом расширенные возможности его нен, не будь так занят, решая, что именно должен испытывать в подобной ситуации: раздражение из-за того, что его _хацу_ назвали бесполезным (даже если это относилось непосредственно к краже способности), или удивление (Куроро всё-таки смог дойти до этого своим умом).

— Оно того не стоит, — продолжил Люцифер. — Ты скорее умрёшь, чем позволишь мне что-либо у тебя украсть, и я бы предпочёл избежать подобных трудностей. С какой стороны ни посмотри — пустая трата времени.

Курапика кинул в его сторону испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ты всё время забываешь, что _смерть_ — не единственная альтернатива твоей ужасной компании.

Куроро тихо засмеялся, потёр плечи и протянул руки к огню.

— Хорошо, постараюсь запомнить. Но и тебе не стоит терять бдительность. Теперь, когда я знаю, чего ожидать, меня уже не получится так просто застать врасплох.

Едва одетые, они обменивались скрытыми угрозами, сидя у потрескивающего костра. Курапика всё задавался вопросом, кого он так разозлил в прошлой жизни.

— Если не секрет, как ты узнал, что я могу красть чужие способности? — Куроро двигало, скорее, любопытство, чем необходимость подтвердить утечку информации и предотвратить прецеденты.

Курапика задержался на нём взглядом, всерьёз рассматривая возможность не отвечать, просто чтобы посмотреть, получится ли избавиться от этого любопытного выражения, ввести Куроро в состояние привычной безысходности и вызвать успевшее изрядно приесться раздражение. В конце концов:

— Подсказали, — произнёс Курапика. Отвечать всё равно было необязательно: оба знали, кто раскрыл ему карты.

Куроро в очередной раз склонил голову. Привычка то и дело сбивала с мысли: в такие моменты сложно было не сравнивать его с собакой, которая пытается определить источник звука.

— Хисока?

— Бинго! Всё тот же Хисока, который отправился на поиски экзорциста, как только понял, что случайно помог запечатать твой нен.

Сначала Куроро растерялся, но вскоре расплылся в дразнящей улыбке.

— Ты следил за мной?

Курапика вздрогнул, непроизвольно согнул пальцы, словно пытаясь найти, что бы такое посильнее _сжать_ , бросил на него грозный взгляд.

— _Нет_ , — приостановился, а затем неохотно продолжил: — Только когда узнал, что ты на борту Чёрного Кита. И я не _следил_. Кое-кто должен был сообщить, если ты начнёшь вести себя подозрительно.

...Что, конечно, тоже считалось слежкой, хоть и опосредованной. Чувствуя повисший вопрос, он спешно объяснил, откуда узнал о причастности Хисоки к разрушению всего, что немалыми усилиями было достигнуто в Йоркшине:

— Мои друзья были на Острове Жадности, где и столкнулись с Хисокой, вошедшим в игру под твоим именем. Нетрудно было догадаться, что он там забыл.

— И они сообщили тебе, — задумался Куроро. — А ведь прошло так много времени. Если ты уже тогда знал, что я пытаюсь избавиться от твоего нен, почему не попытался меня остановить?

Курапика усмехнулся, копируя его недавнюю ухмылку.

— И угодить прямиком в ловушки, приготовленные на случай, если я снова попытаюсь тебя выследить? — Покачал головой. — У меня есть дела поважнее.

— Сложно представить, что именно оказалось для тебя важнее возможности не дать Геней Рёдан перегруппироваться, особенно если учесть, как отчаянно ты пытался добраться до нас в Йоркшине.

— Я предавал земле своих братьев, — медленно произнёс Курапика, проявляя особую осторожность после жалкой попытки поставить под сомнение его приоритеты. На мгновение он даже забыл о гневе. — Что тебя, к слову, не касается.

Куроро тихо хмыкнул. Казалось, он был озадачен поворотом событий и вместе с тем доволен, что всё сложилось именно так.

— Ты правда больше не собираешься нас преследовать?

— Я всегда могу передумать и продолжить избавляться от одного за другим, если будешь поднимать эту тему. — Потому что Куроро _хватало_ наглости задавать вопросы, на которые никто из их труппы не имел права. Не говоря уже о том, что ответов они ждали от единственного выжившего в устроенной ими же резне.

На этом попытки вести непринуждённую беседу закончились: Куроро начал возиться с одеждой, очевидно понимая, что терпение у Курапики не железное. Курапика же протянул руки к своим вещам, расположенным на минимальном приемлемом расстоянии от огня, и нерешительно коснулся штанов — как и ожидалось, все ещё влажные; а вот пиджак, скорее всего, придётся выбросить. Лёгкая рубашка, однако, к настоящему моменту казалась более-менее сухой и, что самое главное, она больше не была пропитана кровью, растительными соками и болотной грязью, скрывавшей запах свежих ранений.

Курапика накинул её на плечи и принялся с облегчением застёгивать пуговицы. Пусть он и оказался достаточно мелочным, чтобы мысленно отметить своё превосходство, — всё же он теперь был наполовину одет, а Куроро по-прежнему сидел в одном нижнем белье, — Курапике хватило такта не начать открыто злорадствовать.

*

Одежда высохла, костёр превратился в кучку угасающих угольков, и в какой-то момент оба почувствовали себя достаточно защищёно, чтобы задремать прямо на своих местах: Куроро опёрся о стену, Курапика обнял колени и положил на них голову.

Он проснулся первым: дёрнулся и резко открыл глаза, охваченный странным чувством тревоги. Возможно, дело было в едва различимом шарканье, или в ленивом копошении над головой, указывающем на чужое присутствие, или, может быть, в трении чешуек, коснувшихся его _тен_ , — неважно. Что-то разбудило Курапику, и прямо сейчас это что-то, обнажив огромные зубы, собиралось его проглотить.

Он отшатнулся, издав при этом сдавленный крик, и машинально ударил тварь, обозначившую его своим ужином. Куроро с противоположной стороны пещеры недовольно фыркнул, открыл сонные глаза и едва успел отпрыгнуть, когда существо ударилось о стену, у которой тот только что сидел.

Оно клокотало, гремело и извивалось в безуспешных попытках перевернуться, пока наконец не прекратило борьбу, издавая тихий свист, словно сдувающийся шарик. Куроро насторожился, выждал несколько секунд, готовый разрубить тварь пополам, если та проявит хоть какие-нибудь признаки жизни, и, нарушая напряжённое молчание, перевёл растерянный взгляд на Курапику:

— Какого _чёрта_?

Тот покачал головой и подошёл ближе. Освещение позволяло присмотреться: место было окрашено в зеленоватые тона вместо привычной ночной синевы, чему, скорее всего, способствовало собственное свечение растительности за пределами пещеры. Курапика с радостью отметил, что цвет был всё тем же ярко-зелёным, как и у других видов биолюминесцентных растений, с которыми ему пришлось столкнуться во время путешествий. Хотя он бы вряд ли удивился, попадись им образцы со зловеще-красным, или, например, фиолетовым свечением.

Курапика носком дотронулся до нападавшего и осторожно перевернул существо, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Оно изворачивалось и неуклюже шлёпалось, словно очень-очень толстая змея. Возможно, это _и была_ змея, прежде проглотившая что-то огромное, но размер твари заставлял усомниться: в длину она не превышала средний рост человеческого ребёнка.

Круглый череп едва ли хоть чем-то напоминал привычную остроконечную форму, а рот занимал около восьмидесяти процентов головы, смещая вдавленный нос и узкие глаза к самой макушке.

Сложно было создать более уродливое существо, даже если бы крёстные отцы позволили ему поэкспериментировать с лицом Зенджи и бейсбольной битой.

— Ну и уродливый червяк, — прошептал Куроро с каким-то восхищённым отвращением.

— Снаружи есть ещё, — вдруг сообщил Курапика, прислушиваясь к тихому шуршанию речной гальки. — Если слышали, как этот умер, то, скорее всего, направляются к нам. Нельзя больше здесь оставаться.

Привал перестал быть безопасным вариантом — в этом сошлись оба. На пути к выходу из пещеры Куроро разочарованно выдохнул:

— А я _только_ начал привыкать.

*

— Так... просто? — нахмурился Куроро пару минут спустя, когда они с лёгкостью разделались со стаей (стадом? табуном?) смертоносных червей. Примерно так же, как Пауки разделались с десятками недовольных мафиози, вооружёнными одними только пистолетами и пулемётами.

— Убить комаров тоже несложно, — добавил он, — хотя они и крупнее, чем хотелось бы. К чему все предостережения, если большая часть опасностей, которые нам могут встретиться, на этом уровне.

Как бы Курапика ни был занят обвиняя себя за проявленную — даже в тот момент — мягкость, словно Куроро и правда был самым обычным спутником, он не мог проигнорировать высказывание. Подобная самоуверенность обычно стоила людям жизни.

— Те существа — в лучшем случае ранга «Е», — усмехнулся он, осматривая себя на предмет наличия разных гадостей, которые могли прицепиться к телу во время боя с червями. — Ты обязательно почувствуешь, когда мы столкнёмся с чем-то ранга «B» или выше, даже не сомневайся, и, если это произойдёт, я хочу, чтобы мы в ту же секунду развернулись и начали убегать.

— Тебе не кажется, что для человека, который прекрасно дерётся, ты слишком осторожен — озадаченно заметил Куроро. — Думаю, ты и в одиночку справишься с тварью ранга «В».

Темнота не позволяла присмотреться к выражению лица и убедиться, однако казалось, он звучал почти нерешительно, словно говорил искренне, но не знал, какую реакцию получит в ответ на свою честность.

Курапика тяжело вздохнул. К ужасу Саччо, Куроро только что озвучил одно из общих представлений среди поселенцев, которых каким-то образом удалось уговорить массово мигрировать на континент, находившийся под запретом в течение последних двух сотен лет. Зодиаки, конечно, пытались добиться просвещения, но Какин запретил распространять информацию, способную испортить пропаганду новой жизни на «просторных землях с природными ресурсами неограниченных масштабов и бьющим через край количеством еды».

— Ты опираешься на факты, полученные из сомнительных источников. — Курапика заметно напрягся, стараясь сохранять беспристрастность и рассудительность и не переходить на язвительные комментарии по поводу самой необходимости что-то объяснять. — Ты также упомянул «предостережения», так что, должно быть, знаком со слухами, которые ходят в кругах торговцев информацией.

Кивок в ответ; Курапика устроился поудобнее и отвёл взгляд в надежде скрыться от стандартного выражения непередаваемого интереса.

— Однако как королевскому телохранителю, — продолжил он, — тебе, скорее всего, предоставили сведения, близкие к тем, что распространяют среди масс. Уверен, Хойгожоу и некоторые его дети имеют доступ к записям, раскрывающим реальное положение дел, однако я бы не удивился, если бы они предложили своим людям подправленные варианты, чтобы не отпугнуть потенциальных защитников.

— Тебе лгали. В лучшем случае укрывали факты. Я _не боюсь_ зверей, которых можно одолеть одной лишь физической силой, тех, что, по мнению невежд, представляют наибольшую опасность. Я _осторожен_ , — обозначил Курапика, практически выплёвывая последнее слово, — потому что на континенте обитают существа со способностями, от которых нам не защититься. Такие как пять Великих Бедствий.

— Так Бедствия существуют, — заключил Куроро удивлённо, однако не без довольных ноток в голосе, словно человек, который услышал нечто невероятное и хотел бы в это поверить, но не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет. — Шалнарку понравится.

— Шалнарку? — Знакомое имя. Возможно, Курапика однажды подслушал его в чьей-то беседе.

— Моему «торговцу информацией», выражаясь твоими словами. В любом случае теперь я знаю, почему ты такой дёрганый с тех пор, как мы отбились от комаров. Постараюсь не смущать.

— Я не _дёрганый_ , — проворчал Курапика. Действительно, факт существования пяти Великих Бедствий не относился к информации, достоверность которой здравомыслящий человек был бы рад подтвердить.

Он как раз собирался предложить найти более защищённое место, потому что они стояли под раскидистыми ветвями огромного дерева с того самого момента, как черви решили сократить потери и отступить. Однако оглушительный треск разломанной пополам ветки вынудил его присесть, занять оборонительную позицию, окружить себя _рен_ , ощущая покалывание ауры на кончиках пальцев, и приготовиться к атаке...

...которой не последовало.

Четвероногое нечто размером с большого таранного кабана вышло из кустов и остановилось в десятке метров от них, любопытно сверкая розовыми глазами. Оба замерли, настороженно наблюдая за зверем в ожидании признаков внезапной жестокости, однако тот всего лишь сделал пару шагов навстречу, отвернулся, отщипнул светящийся мох вместе с куском коры от несчастного дерева и начал жевать.

Никто не смел нарушить молчание. По всей видимости существо было травоядным, но это не означало, что оно было ещё и безобидным. За тяжеловесным черепом с короной из зазубренных шипов виднелись сильные широкие плечи; массивные ноги заканчивались копытами, которые выглядели очень даже органично на лапах существа, наверняка способного своим телом гнуть деревья. Однако настораживал не размер и даже не внезапное появление: дело было в огромном клюве, который размеренно превращал растительность в кашу, а древесину в щепки.

Зверь продолжил путь, отщипывая куски от других деревьев, но они ещё несколько минут оставались на месте, чтобы убедиться, что тот не вернётся. Наконец Курапика медленно выдохнул и повернулся к Куроро, который насмешливо всматривался в пылающие глаза.

— Как я и сказал, — многозначительное бормотание, — дёрганый.

— Больше _ни слова_ , — прорычал Курапика в ответ.

*

Он отказался продолжать охоту, пока не посветлеет достаточно, чтобы видеть дальше двух метров перед собой. Вернее, вообще иметь какое-либо отношение к охоте, если, конечно, Куроро не придумает что-нибудь получше, чем «притвориться наживкой; убить, все что движется; подождать, когда появятся самки; и, если повезёт, поймать прежде, чем кто-нибудь раздавит их вместе с самцами».

План был глупым, непродуманным и до ужаса примитивным; они бы не добились ничего, кроме повторения вчерашнего инцидента, оставив всё как есть, поэтому Курапика продемонстрировал потенциально полезные способности и свалил остальное на Куроро.

*

— Кое в чём ты всё же ошибся, — внезапно заметил тот. Солнце взошло около двух часов назад, и вот уже тридцать минут они сидели у поваленного дерева, ожидая, когда дневной зной выманит комаров из гнезда.

Курапика рассеянно нахмурился: он немного отвлёкся, стараясь на основе вчерашних наблюдений понять, применимо ли к этим насекомым то, что удалось вспомнить об обычных комарах. Были они дневными хищниками или предпочитали устраивать кормёжки на закате? Их привлекал только запах крови раненных животных, оказавшихся на близлежащих территориях, или же Куроро подвергал обоих опасности, вырабатывая во время своей болтовни неоправданно много углекислого газа?

— В чём? — пробормотал Курапика после неловкой паузы, осознавая, что всё это время от него ожидали ответа.

Куроро, рассчитывая на откровенное безразличие, удивлённо приподнял брови, поймал на себе ещё более хмурый взгляд и недолго думая продолжил:

— Работодатель мне не лгал. Скорее всего, она даже не знала, что даёт неполную информацию.

Предположение было настолько... оптимистичным, что Курапика, хоть и настроенный довольно скептически, приготовился внимательно слушать.

— Ойто — последняя жена и мать младшего принца, — пояснил Куроро, усмехаясь при виде лица, которое он состроил. — Что бы там ни говорилось о равном положении среди королев и наследников, её доступ к ресурсам и информации всё ещё относительно минимален, а Вабл практически не имеет влияния, как и шансов выиграть в гонке за престол.

— Тогда зачем ты на неё работаешь? — спросил Курапика настороженно, а затем: — Нет, забудь, почему ты вообще _работаешь_? Не думал, что тебе подобные понимают концепцию труда.

— Грубо, — произнёс Куроро без единого намёка на обиду. Если беспристрастное выражение о чём-то и говорило, то он был, скорее, сбит с толку, чем оскорблён. Курапика бесстыдно ухмыльнулся — в пустом взгляде тут же промелькнули удивление и озадаченность, однако сложно было понять, что именно вызвало такую реакцию. Грубости не следовало удивляться... как будто ублюдок не заслужил подобного отношения.

— Эй, это честная работа, даже если по твоим меркам не совсем обычная, — продолжил Куроро предостерегающе, однако Курапика сильно сомневался, что у того хватит наглости начать читать нотации, особенно из-за обычных оскорблений. За всё время наружу не вырвалось ни искорки полыхающего внутри огня, и было бы так досадно сорваться именно сейчас.

Курапика покачал головой и перевёл взгляд, осматривая местность.

— Так что, занимался вымогательством? Потребовал все королевские драгоценности в обмен на сомнительную защиту?

— На самом деле я попросил всего один артефакт, — признал Куроро. — И получу его, только когда Вабл, а следовательно, и Ойто, будет предоставлен полный доступ к королевской сокровищнице и они смогут передать права на владение, что означает: мне заплатят только в случае победы. — Пожал плечами. — Другие принцы всё время поднимали цены, поэтому Ойто едва хватало денег, чтобы нанять даже одного телохранителя. Она оставалась в проигрыше. Я предложил оставить деньги на продовольствие и принять моё предложение. Довольно выгодная сделка, учитывая ситуацию.

— О да. Настолько выгодная, что некоторым даже может показаться, будто ты помогаешь молодой матери и её ребёнку по доброте душевной, — произнёс Курапика так сладко, что не услышать сарказм стало едва ли возможно. Косой взгляд не позволил упустить из виду то, как озадаченно Куроро моргнул, что, судя по всему, означало: он снова сбит с толку. — Ты согласился на работу, чтобы получить артефакт. Не делай вид, что действуешь из великодушия. Что тебе нужно?

На губах расцвела едва заметная улыбка, а вместе с ней — удивление, удовольствие и предвкушение, сильные достаточно, чтобы пробиться сквозь толстую стену враждебности. Курапика безжалостно подавил желание вздрогнуть под тяжестью этого взгляда и прищурился, безмолвно приглашая опровергнуть обвинения.

— Не думаю, что у них есть название, но это горшок, — ответил Куроро и слегка наклонил голову, принимая вызов. — Передаётся по королевской линии с момента основания королевства Какин. Ходят слухи, что он способен привязать к человеку зверя-хранителя, даже если обладатель не знает о существовании ауры и не умеет ей управлять.

Если бы информация пришла от кого-нибудь другого, если бы Курапика не получил её в контексте причин, по которым трёхступенчатый план решения всех проблем за одну поездку оказался бесповоротно испорчен, он бы не упустил возможность узнать о чём-то настолько запутанном больше. Но, храня воспоминания о деревне, безжалостно лишённой человеческих жизней и почти всего, что можно выгодно продать, в результате истребления целого клана за одну ночь... Курапика не мог избавиться от обиды за женщину, которая не имела ни малейшего понятия, с каким дьяволом связалась.

— Другими словами, ты пытаешься лишить нацию одной из важнейших культурных ценностей, — пробормотал он с многострадальным вздохом, уловил какое-то движение боковым зрением, а потому, прежде чем Куроро успеет ответить, заткнул его и сфокусировался на чём-то, что вполне могло оказаться обычными темными пятнами в круговороте из всевозможных оттенков коричневого и зелёного.

Он не мог сказать наверняка, что то были нужные им насекомые, не с такого расстояния, но... сосредоточившись, Курапика мысленно ухватился за нечто мелькающее в области сетчатки — глаза вспыхнули в полном великолепии. Неожиданно проследить движения пятен стало намного проще, потому что чувственные способности, выходящие за изначально установленные им рамки, вступили в игру, позволяя увидеть.

Существа метались, проносясь среди листвы, словно движущиеся кусочки сажи, время от времени дёргались и меняли кривые маршруты, как если бы сталкивались с невидимыми препятствиями. Движения были точно такими же, как у знакомых комаров, возможно только, более ленивыми и менее смертоносными, чем вчера.

Курапика мгновенно посмотрел в сторону Куроро, чтобы понять, осознаёт ли тот происходящее, и обнаружил на себе пристальный взгляд.

— Ты что-то видишь?

— Твою цель, — ответил Курапика, отмечая превосходство собственных зрения и слуха... если, конечно, Куроро не притворялся, заявляя, что не услышал напавших на них червей тогда и не видит насекомых сейчас. — Не облажайся, — проворчал он, когда тот занял позицию. — Я из принципа оставлю тебя здесь, если нам снова придётся кататься в грязи и спасаться бегством после неудачного захвата.

Свою часть Куроро не провалил. Новый план, хоть и не был настолько же примитивным, по-прежнему требовал небольшого количества крови от каждого из них. Необходимость выманить строго определённое количество самок и держать их на нужном расстоянии не отпала сама по себе, а поиск животного, которое могло бы сойти за наживку, оставлял слишком много переменных — слишком много всего, что могло пойти не так. Во-первых, не было никаких гарантий, что они найдут подходящую замену, а даже если и найдут, шансы заставить наживку простоять без движения достаточно, чтобы огромные комары могли без проблем её облепить, оставались нулевыми. В таком случае приманку пришлось бы убить, и Курапика не был уверен, что стремительно остывающая туша пришлась бы насекомым по вкусу так же, как живой источник крови. Более того, они могли случайно привлечь других хищников — и падальщиков в том числе, — с чем никто разбираться не хотел.

Поэтому Куроро свернул свой пиджак в неровный шарик, используя один рукав, чтобы закрепить материал, а другой — чтобы привязать получившуюся основу к массивному камню. Затем Курапика сделал несколько порезов на руках обоих и исцелил ранения, как только они пожертвовали достаточно крови, чтобы пропитать ткань, но недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать слабость. Пока он корчился, осознавая, что всего мгновение назад занимался чем-то вроде принесения клятвы на крови _с_ _Куроро Люцифером_ , Куроро кинул пиджак на болотистый ил — близко, но недостаточно, чтобы спугнуть.

Затем они затаились и начали ждать.

Десятью минутами позже как минимум десяток толстых комаров окружил пропитанную кровью наживку, и Курапика знал: прилетят ещё.

— Не думал, что это правда сработает, — проворчал он, мысленно возмущаясь несправедливости мира, в котором безрассудные планы Куроро оказывались успешными, а его — терпели крах.

Куроро не переставал улыбаться с тех самых пор, как первый комар попался в ловушку. Очевидно, предвкушение завершения миссии приводило его в восторг, и Курапике всё время приходилось себе напоминать: поддаться рефлексивному желанию стереть ухмылку с этого лица — значит обрести душевное равновесие на жалкие пару часов, не больше.

— Я рассчитывал, что они запомнят вкус и запах нашей крови, — объяснил Куроро. — Комары, способные держать обиды, прекрасно вписываются во враждебную обстановку Тёмного Континента, тебе не кажется?

— Самое нелепое, что я слышал.

— Но ведь сработало, — осторожно заметил Куроро. — Теперь твоя очередь.

Чтобы выполнить эту часть плана, Курапике нужно было подобраться немного ближе, поэтому он перелез через бревно, припал к земле и, подбираясь к цели, тихо пробормотал:

— Дьявольская удача, серьёзно.

Вариант пренебречь усилиями Куроро и всё испортить постепенно отпал. Курапика дал обещание и очень, _очень_ хотел разобраться со всем этими, чтобы наконец вернуться к цивилизации. Но возможно, крохотная часть него, та, которой часто пренебрегали, мурлыкала и выгибалась от удовольствия, доставляемого возможностью совершить оговорённый ранее манёвр. Сотни часов практики с цепью поиска и работы над точностью, овладение нен на достаточном уровне, чтобы отправить металл в полёт и сбить движущийся объект. Курапика бы не назвал себя зависимым от адреналина, но даже самые равнодушные пользователи нен не стали бы отрицать эйфорию, которую можно было испытать от успешного применения техники на поле боя.

Он случайно убил первую пару — слишком много силы, слишком резкие движения, — но Курапика бы не был собой, если бы вскоре не смог приноровиться. Когда Куроро подобрался ближе, оставшиеся комары уже лежали на земле для дальнейшего сбора.

*

Проблема доставки живых образцов без чего-либо для безопасной транспортировки под рукой была... ну, решена. Куроро призвал книгу и воспользовался одной из техник. Он сложил насекомых в кучу посреди ткани размером с плед и затем уменьшил до небольшого свёртка. В следующий раз когда он развернёт получившийся мешочек, комары окажутся снаружи, целые, невредимые и по-прежнему живые, даже не смотря на шок после встречи с цепями.

Потрясающе. Курапика наблюдал — и за книгой, и за самой техникой — с зоркостью дикой кошки, высматривающей стремящегося проникнуть на её территорию противника. Куроро бросил на него быстрый взгляд и развернулся в сторону лагеря, большим пальцем удерживая книгу открытой на странице со способностью.

*

Конечно, пока Люцифер был ограничен в действиях, ответственность за защиту от представителей местных флоры и фауны, внезапно решивших помешать им добраться до лагеря, ложилась на плечи Курапики. Началось всё с прямоходящих двуногих рептилий, напоминающих раздувшихся зубастых ящериц с заметным прогибом в пояснице, над которыми точно поработал какой-нибудь сумасшедший учёный.

Одной удалось вцепиться когтями в левую руку Куроро, прежде чем Курапика откинул тварь в сторону удобно расположившегося неподалёку бревна, при этом сломав той позвоночник. Остальные, испугавшись тёмной волны жажды крови, в ужасе бросились врассыпную.

— Идиот, — проворчал Курапика, обвивая разодранное предплечье Святой цепью и вытягивая ауру, чтобы ускорить заживление. — Кто отправляется на охоту с пустыми руками? Ни сумки, ни даже бутылки для хранения крови...

— У Ойто были флаконы и шприцы, — возразил Куроро. — Предполагалось, что я воспользуюсь ими, чтобы взять образцы, но _кое-кто_ вмешался и отправил её подальше отсюда.

Он так и держал руки поднятыми (правая — всё так же с книгой) в примирительном жесте, даже когда Курапика грозно сверкнул глазами.

— Кстати, ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, — спешно продолжил Куроро. — Куда ты отправил Ойто и Вабл?

Курапика задержалсяна нём взглядом, размышляя, стоит всё-таки ответить или будет лучше скрыть информацию в качестве наказания за недалёкость. В конце концов он отозвал цепь лёгким взмахом ладони и сосредоточился на трупе только что убитой ящерицы.

— Я отправил капсулу на базу в режиме автопилота — она должна вернуться в транспортный отсек. Зодиаки, скорее всего, задержат пассажиров для допроса, как только поймут, что в транспорте меня нет.

До настоящего момента Курапика не позволял себе думать об организации, о Чиидол, Мазайе и том факте, что он находится непонятно где и не выполняет свои обязанности. Зодиаки могли предвидеть попытки вернуться в лагерь пешком, но вот Леорио, вероятно, места себе не находил от волнения. Особенно если им каким-то образом удалось выведать у Ойто, в чьей именно компании Курапика застрял.

— Они в безопасности, пока остаются под крылом Ассоциации. Что касается _тебя_ , — он обернулся, переходя на крик: — будь осторожнее! Заканчивай свои глупые выходки; уклоняйся или... или держись на расстоянии от потенциальных угроз, может быть, тогда не придётся использовать руку как щит! Я терпел тебя эти два дня не для того, чтобы ты нарушил соглашение и умер!

Глаза Куроро заметно расширились. Сначала Курапика списал изменения на эффект от гневной речи, однако теперь Люцифер смотрел выше, на то, что находилось за спиной; шелест, треск и громкий вой подкрепили крики птиц и других животных, спешно покидающих свои укрытия.

Курапика быстро определил причину какофонии: такой переполох могло вызвать только что-то действительно огромное прорывающееся сквозь лесной полог. Настолько большое, что отпугнуть грозным рыком или чистой физической силой не получится. Настолько большое, что он не смог разглядеть существо, даже когда повернулся в его сторону. Это что, тентакли? Или, скорее, многочисленные шеи, поддерживающие головы размером с грузовик на теле, по объёмам едва уступающем высотному зданию. Он понятия не имел, как можно было не заметить _это_ , однако от существа отваливались деревья и куски грязи, так что до настоящего момента оно, должно быть, находилось под землёй.

Скрыться удалось, но только потому, что они оказались слишком незначительными, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Разговоры на повышенных тонах присоединились к потере крови в списке Вещей, Которые Лучше Избегать на Тёмном Континенте.

*

К концу четвёртого дня Курапике пришлось смириться и начать относиться к происходящему как к очередному рабочему заданию, только вот в три раза сложнее, неприятнее и с откровенно ничтожными шансами выжить. Сначала параллели между Куроро и самыми отвратительными его клиентами казались своего рода развлечением, однако такой настрой в конце концов стал необходимостью, если он и правда дорожил собственным терпением.

Куроро не был полностью беззащитен: он по-прежнему мог пинаться, да и левая рука оставалась свободной, однако правая — а Куроро оказался правшой — была ограничена в движении поддержанием техники. Как оказалось, он также не мог закрыть книгу или перелистнуть страницу, что означало: использовать больше одной способности за раз не представлялось возможным — интересная информация о _хацу_ врага, тут не поспоришь, но сейчас это только создавало неудобства и, честно говоря, ужасно раздражало.

Поэтому вместо того чтобы тратить время, стараясь понять, зачем Куроро понадобилась его помощь (потому что чёрта с два он спросит напрямую, словно они какие-нибудь коллеги), Курапика вышел за установленные для миссии по поимке комаров рамки и расширил свои обязанности до такой степени, что ему пришлось сбить какую-то птицу, чтобы Куроро перестал оглядываться на грибы причудливой окраски.

*

— Где ты их прятал?

В голосе проскочили почти удовлетворительные нотки недоумения и осмотрительности, и Курапика просто не мог не развернуть ладонь под таким углом, чтобы лезвие одного из ножей, которыми он разделывал тушку убитой ранее птицы, сверкнуло в сумерках.

— В ботинках, — невозмутимо ответил он, и, прежде чем Куроро успеет удивлённо вскинуть брови, так же невозмутимо добавил: — или во внутренних карманах. Попробуй догадаться.

На самом деле верными были оба варианта, однако, находясь плечо к плечу с врагом, который в течение продолжительного времени активно использовал своё _хацу_ , Курапика чувствовал себя слишком взвинченным, чтобы пойти навстречу и ответить прямо. Это чем-то напоминало слабое гудение в затылке, распространяющееся по коже, словно электрический заряд; ещё один пользователь нен находился достаточно близко, чтобы представлять опасность в случае нападения, к тому же ауру Куроро сложно было назвать дружелюбной, как и даже отдалённо знакомой. Приходилось сознательно игнорировать сбивающие с толку ощущения и вместе с тем не забывать о них, что по случайному совпадению объясняло, как именно Курапике удавалось справляться с гневом.

Куроро встал и под пристальным взглядом отдалился на несколько шагов, оставив фразу без ответа. Он опустил мешочек до расстояния фута от земли, а затем развязал, из-за чего комары один за другим повалились на землю, образуя жалкую кучку. Предполагалось, что справиться с огромным куском ткани будет непросто, однако каким-то образом Куроро удалось свернуть его, отделавшись лишь слегка взъерошенными волосами. Свёрток исчез, как только книга закрылась.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Отдыхаю, — спокойно ответил Куроро и опустился на колени, чтобы проверить насекомых. Большая часть оказалась жива: одни слабо подёргивались, другие отважно пытались уползти. Курапика вернулся к разделыванию тушки, возможно слегка озадаченный решением приостановить _хацу_ и освободить насекомых из-за банального желания передохнуть.

Затем он долго пытался понять, было пойманное им существо птицей или рептилией, даже когда отрезал куски мяса для приготовления пищи и консервации. Вдоль позвоночника торчали шипы, а у основания клюва находились плавниковые отростки и целый ряд зубов. Единственной причиной, почему Курапика сначала назвал это птицей, было наличие крыльев и оперения.

— У тебя и правда что-то вшито в подкладку, — с детским восхищением воскликнул Куроро, обнаружив плотные кусочки ткани во внутренних карманах. Он подошёл ближе, чтобы внимательно изучить пиджак (который Курапика снял и отложил в сторону, прежде чем приступить к приготовлению ужина), и начал ощупывать проступающие очертания лезвий, вероятно пытаясь понять, как извлечь их, не повредив ткань. — А ты не поранишься, если сядешь или двинешься как-то не так?

Курапика вздохнул и тихо попросил небеса о невосприимчивости к этому бесстыдному любопытству.

— Нет.

— Но ты ведь материализатор, да? Зачем носить с собой ножи, если цепи — уже эффективное оружие?

Вопрос... без подвоха, решил Курапика после недолгих размышлений. Куроро интересовался причинами хранения дополнительного оружия из чистого любопытства и, должно быть, даже не подозревал, что ответ способен раскрыть величайшее ограничение его способности, а также объяснить, почему она настолько эффективна против членов Геней Рёдан.

Так или иначе Куроро придётся смириться с отказом, потому что внятный ответ он так просто не получит.

— Моё _хацу_ не универсальный инструмент. То же можно сказать и о способностях любого другого пользователя нен.

— Однако из всех способностей, что я видел, твоя — самая совершенная.

Курапика покачал головой.

— Я развил её для достижения своих целей, как и все остальные, и мои цели не имеют ничего общего с выживанием в дикой среде. Существуют инструменты для повседневных задач, такие как ножи для разделывания мяса. Или спички для разведения огня.

Куроро поднялся на ноги и — вероятно вдохновлённый предыдущим утверждением — начал искать трут и сухую древесину в пределах их временного укрытия.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, — начал он, — что ты сильный, ловкий и находчивый. Будь обстоятельства немного другими, я бы попытался тебя завербовать.

Фраза вышла такой спокойной, такой обыденной, что на мгновение Курапике показалось, будто он не расслышал. А затем до него дошло — возмутительная идея, даже более нелепая, чем всё, что Куроро озвучил за последние два дня, — но мысль никак не укладывалась в голове.

— Завербовать, — медленно повторил Курапика, растягивая слоги, словно хотел выиграть немного времени, чтобы как следует переварить сказанное. — Имеешь в виду в Геней Рёдан?

Куроро взглянул на него, тщательно анализируя малейшие изменения, но устного подтверждения так и не дал. Тем не менее Курапика смутно помнил отрывки диалогов, проливающих свет на структуру Рёдана, а также обязанности их лидера — прославленного специалиста по комплектации штата. Другие варианты отпадали сами собой.

Он не мог понять, что происходит. Слова — с присущими им торжественностью и многозначностью, со скрытыми смыслами и следующими из них выводами — должны были прозвучать в более подходящей обстановке. Вероятно, на поле боя, залитом кровью и усеянном останками членов Рёдана, пока страшный гром сотрясает чёрное небо, а ветер нашёптывает надгробные речи павшему и наконец отмщённому клану, знаменуя последний вздох Люцифера. Вместо этого они были произнесены неизвестно где, пока Куроро обустраивал кострище, чтобы приготовить индейку, пойманную Курапикой на ужин.

О, ублюдок всё-таки сломал его; у Курапики больше не осталось мозговых клеток, чтобы злиться.

— И ты доказал, что подходишь. Когда убил Убогина, — добавил Куроро.

— Ты правда задумывался о моей вербовке в Рёдан.

Может быть, если ещё раз повторить фразу, что-нибудь изменится? Нет, там, где должна была быть ярость, теперь осталось только смятение и неверие: смятение, потому что по земле ходит кто-то настолько оторванный от реальности; неверие, оттого что Куроро, несмотря на всё произошедшее, посмел допустить мысль о его вступлении в Геней Рёдан. Сотрудничество для достижения общих целей можно было стерпеть: оно заключалось на время, в силу необходимости и между двумя людьми. _Членство в организации_ же было постоянным, требовало взаимодействия с другими участниками и обязывало придерживаться принципов и идеалов группы несмотря ни на что.

Поэтому _нет_ , тысячу раз нет... он не... не мог понять почему... возможно, Куроро всё-таки добрался до галлюциногенных грибов?

Однако взгляд оставался ясным, а глаза — всё такими же проницательными; хотя понять, что полное отсутствие реакции со стороны Курапики не говорит ни о чём хорошем, и так не составляло труда. Куроро поднял обе руки в знак капитуляции и произнёс успокаивающим, исключительно по его мнению, тоном:

— Просто рассматривал варианты. Я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного. За эти дни стало ясно, что тебя лучше не злить, и я более чем уверен: оскорбление станет наименьшим ущербом, который нанесёт подобное предложение. Верно?

— Верно, — ответил Курапика, и он бы хотел сказать ещё так много всего (перейти на крик, впасть в ярость, резко отклонить предложение, которое Куроро, как он сам только что признал, не собирался выдвигать), однако слова застряли в горле.

Тишина затянулась — ему не осталось ничего, кроме как опустить голову, немного повозиться с ножами и медленно, практически робко вернуться нарезке оставшихся кусков мяса. Куроро не стал навязывать свою компанию и занялся разведением костра.

*

Позже — намного-намного позже, — спустя месяцы после возвращения в лагерь, месяцы после возвращения на материк, когда Курапика обретёт душевное спокойствие и сможет продолжить беседу без непреодолимого желания голыми руками вырвать Куроро глаза, он спросит.

Спросит, насколько сильны заблуждения, натолкнувшие его на мысль, что единственный выживший в резне может присоединиться к группе, которая эту резню устроила.

( _О чем ты вообще думаешь? Как ты можешь вести себя так, будто в Йоркшине ничего не произошло? Почему ты так уверен, что я не попытаюсь воткнуть нож тебе в спину?_ )

Правильного ответа — по крайней мере такого, который бы его устроил, — нет и не будет, однако _какой-нибудь_ ответ Курапика всё же получит, и уже с тем ему так или иначе придётся мириться.

*

Следующие два дня они в основном ходили по окраинам леса, избегали практически всего, что встречалось на пути, и убегали, если скрыть присутствие от более агрессивных хищников не удавалось. Курапика перешёл от открытой агрессии к упрямому молчанию: не начинал разговор и отвечал, только если Куроро обращался к нему напрямую.

— Я ценю, что ты стараешься не рисковать мной в бою, но должен сказать, мне понравилось наблюдать, как ты выходишь из себя. Уверен, что не хочешь...?

— _Нет_ , — Курапика вздрогнул от собственного неожиданно громкого голоса и спешно пригнулся, утягивая за собой Куроро, когда безобидное на первый взгляд дерево вздрогнуло и...

— Нет, — повторил он тише и указал в сторону нового чудовища. В ответ на звук оно развело кривые ветки в стороны и раскрылось, словно разжатый кулак. Снаружи показалась человекоподобная голова и верхняя часть тела с бледно-зелёной кожей; нижняя половина состояла в основном из усиков, уходящих в землю. — Видел? Я понятия не имею, что это, и мы не будем с ним драться.

— Мне всё ещё кажется, что ты бы справился, — прошептал Куроро в ответ.

Молочные глаза скользнули в сторону кустов, за которыми они прятались, затем круглый рот распахнулся, обнажая ряды иглоподобных зубов, и существо громко зашипело. То, что они сначала приняли за фиолетовые листья, украшающие конечности твари, отделилось от тела, взмыло в воздух и... оказалось летающими слизнями.

Курапика тут же потащил Куроро за пределы досягаемости обоих существ, не останавливаясь, даже когда лиловые крылья скрылись из виду.

— Не могу понять, ты правда настолько уверен или просто пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к самоубийству, — пробормотал он, как только расстояние между ними и растительным нечто показалось безопасным.

— Ты ужасно недооцениваешь собственные способности. Та тварь пустила корни, поэтому не успела бы увернуться, запусти ты одну из своих цепей ей в голову.

— А летающие слизни? Они точно в симбиотических отношениях с деревом. Я не смог бы избавиться _и_ от них, _и_ от дендроида, избежав атаки.

— Ты всегда можешь сделать ту же штуку, что с комарами, — предложил Куроро.

— Но не без шума! К нам сбегутся новые существа, от которых придётся отбиваться, и... — Курапика сглотнул, растерянно проведя рукой по волосам. — Я просто пытаюсь беречь силы. Мы ели и спали недостаточно в последние дни. Не хватало только, чтобы ты повалился на землю от истощения или чрезмерного использования нен и растерял всех комаров.

...Что на самом деле было довольно беспочвенным опасением, и он это знал. Более того, _лидер Геней Рёдан_ не входил в список людей, за которых стоило переживать, не говоря уже о том, что причиной беспокойства являлось его состояние. Курапика постарался не показывать дискомфорта, когда поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд.

— Что, — выпалил он.

Куроро неуверенно улыбнулся и:

— Просто ты перешёл от угроз оставить меня здесь к заботе меньше чем за неделю. Это здорово, но я немного... обеспокоен?

Курапика успел поблагодарить всех богов за то, что злоба никуда не делась и он всё ещё мог затыкать людей свирепым взглядом.

— Сделаем круг, не отставай, — выдохнул он, игнорируя предыдущее утверждение и стараясь не думать о собственном непростительном промахе, чем, к счастью, поставил точку в разговоре ещё до того, как тот начался. И всё же довольная улыбка продолжала играть на губах Куроро, даже когда они отправились в путь, минуя территории, где предположительно находилось дерево.

Всё из-за проклятого соглашения; чем дольше он воспринимал это как работу — а работу следует выполнять качественно, — тем больше склонялся к терпимости и сотрудничеству, которые прекрасно подходили для укрепления отношений между союзниками, однако не были особо здоровыми для человека с его уровнем озлобленности. Проблема в том, что Курапике _приходилось_ её подавлять, потому что неконтролируемые вспышки ярости ужасно выматывали. Нужно было довести дело до конца и вернуться к нормальной жизни как можно скорее, чему дерзость и регулярные пожелания смерти едва ли могли помочь.

*

Так или иначе должные действия сомнений не вызывали, потому что с самого начала Курапика отправился в экспедицию только с одной целью.

*

Тот факт, что именно после нападения огромных ящериц Куроро начал казаться более... слабым, безобидным и даже податливым, а его присутствие перестало висеть камнем на шее, должен был обострить и без того прогрессирующую паранойю. Потому что вот это — _Куроро Люцифер_ : он пережил битву с отцом _и_ дедом Киллуа, пока руководил (односторонней) бойней, забравшей жизни сотен подчинённых мафии; материализованной книги и поддержания одного единственного навыка на протяжении недели было недостаточно, чтобы истощить его, даже несмотря на неполноценный отдых и недостаток пищи.

Вместо этого Курапика заметил, как Куроро отступает при виде огра после инцидента с ящерицами, подумал: « _отлично, идиот всё-таки прислушался к совету_ » — и даже не предположил, что тот может притворяться в надежде получить покровительство. Курапика не сомневался ни секунды, искусно вжился в роль защитника, за что в случае озарения влепил бы себе пощёчину, потому что человек, которого он неосознанно решил защищать, был как минимум вполовину сильнее. Не говоря уже о том, что речь шла о _Куроро Люцифере_ — лидере, блять, Геней Рёдан.

(Но тут Курапика мог винить только себя. _Он_ решил подавлять ненависть, пока не получит от Церидниха своё.)

Если бы он узнал настоящую причину внезапной уязвимости Куроро или уловил хоть малейший намёк на обман, то с радостью бы оставил мудака на растерзание огромным паукам, напавшим вечером шестого дня. Идея казалась такой привлекательной: до лагеря оставалось всего несколько часов пути, а разбираться с монстрами, напоминающими экскаваторы, не хотелось совсем.

С другой стороны, если бы Куроро умер, отпустить комментарий по поводу похищения живыми версиями непристойно украшающей бедро татуировки уже бы точно не вышло; да и с приоритетами Курапика определился. Варианты, конечно, оставались, однако предыдущие действия вроде как... обязывали придерживаться соглашения. Внезапно изменить решение, когда они были так близки к финишу, было бы глупо.

И всё же — пауки. Огромные волосатые существа, напоминающие самых больших тарантулов, что он видел, но в тысячу раз крупнее, с коллективными охотничьими инстинктами и куда более продвинутые, чем обычные беспозвоночные. Куроро можно было даже простить просчёт, потому что, увидев первого паука, он быстро среагировал и попытался отскочить, однако угодил прямо в паутину другого паука с противоположной стороны поляны.

Их сети были соразмерно толстыми, тяжеловесными и липкими. Первый выстрел опутал ноги, второй и третий — проделали то же с руками, окончательно обездвижили и завершили кокон. Курапика увернулся от атак приметившей его троицы арахнидов, выиграв достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Куроро расширились в нехарактерном испуге, прежде чем лицо скрылось под слоем паутины.

Тогда-то и стало ясно, что действовать осторожно не получится: Курапика не знал, пропускает ли субстанция кислород, и сама мысль о том, что Куроро может умереть от удушья, казалась ему настолько же нелепой, насколько неприемлемой. В худшем случае — если предположить, что Куроро не начал паниковать и продолжил удерживать технику, — у Курапики было всего несколько минут на спасение, прежде чем тот потеряет сознания от недостатка кислорода и навсегда потеряет комаров.

Он подобрался к кокону меньше чем за пятнадцать секунд, лавируя между вонзающимися в землю паучьим лапами и уворачиваясь от летящих со всех сторон сетей; как раз когда свободная рука Куроро прорвалась сквозь паутину и содрала массу с лица. Связавшему его пауку это не понравилось: тот притянул кокон к себе, заполняя повреждённые участки.

Курапике _это_ тоже не понравилось. Он зацепился за ближайшее дерево, оттолкнулся, меняя траекторию, и, как только оказался над брюхом паука, запустил Цепь Поиска, сконцентрировав в ней всю свою силу.

Шарик прошёл насквозь, как если бы стреляли в упор и из пушки, и, едва не задев Куроро, врезался в землю, отправляя куски грязи в полёт. Паук вздрогнул, а затем повалился на спину, подёргивая конечностями и разбрызгивая во все стороны жёлто-коричневую лимфу. Курапика отозвал цепь и опустился на корточки перед коконом. Паутина успела пропитаться паучьими жидкостями, и он недовольно поморщился, пробираясь сквозь слои, чтобы освободить лицо и руки Куроро.

Курапика вздохнул с облегчением, когда заметил коричневые края книги и большой палец, зажатый между страницами, по-видимому также удерживающий мешочек с комарами.

Куроро взглянул на него, на вскрытое брюхо уже мёртвого паука позади, на остальных тварей, злобно щёлкающих кривыми, но острыми клыками при виде убитого товарища, и ухмыльнулся, словно человек, который вот-вот услышит лучшую шутку за всю историю человечества.

— Я наконец увижу, как ты сражаешься в полную силу? — восторженно спросил он, переполненный радости и совершенно неуместного в подобной ситуации предвкушения.

Курапика кинул в его сторону быстрый ничего не выражающий взгляд, пока энергично тряс руки, чтобы избавиться от прилипшей к пальцам паутины.

— Могу сразиться с тобой в полную силу, когда захочешь.

— Но смотреть со стороны намного лучше, чем самому принимать атаки, — обиженно выдохнул Куроро, словно каждый день проводил бои с жертвами, ищущими мести. Он звучал так оскорблённо, что Курапике хотелось развернуться и размять кулаки, пока Куроро не склонил голову, чтобы невинно добавить: — И я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Выглядишь потрясающе, когда дерёшься.

Какая-то часть Курапики — та, что не желала выяснять, являются ли причиной бесстрастного комплимента какие-нибудь скрытые мотивы, — отказывалась реагировать на сказанное. Конечно, Куроро мог иметь в виду его глаза, вспыхнувшие алыми огоньками, как только первый паук появился в поле зрения, но Курапику никак не покидало чувство, что за этим было что-то ещё, особенно если учесть формулировку.

Однако на догадки не осталось времени, потому что пауки, очевидно, решили коллективно напасть со всех сторон. И от них бы не вышло просто отмахнуться, даже несмотря на отвлекающий фактор в виде обескураживающего чувства, будто он непреднамеренно устраивает для Куроро шоу... или же преднамеренно? Потому что теперь Курапика знал, что тот хочет увидеть его в бою.

Удивительно, что то, как много он думал над словами, осталось незамеченным.

*

Курапика смог убить ещё троих, прежде чем оставшиеся особи резко замерли и начали отступать, испуганно щёлкая челюстями. Поздновато для реакции на сопротивление — ни шанса, что именно он пробудил в них страх перед людьми; пауки что-то почувствовали, что-то, что они привлекли своим шумом, и _чёрт возьми_ , разве не об этом он твердил Куроро с самого первого дня?

— Что происходит? — тихо спросил Куроро, когда Курапика присоединился к отступлению; в этот раз он был серьёзен, однако глаза по-прежнему блестели от странного восхищённого голода — то оценивающе, то совершенно хищнически . По коже пробежали мурашки, беспокойство усилилось... или, возможно, дело было в подступающей из-за смрада паучьих внутренностей тошноте? Запах насквозь пропитал одежду и стойко держался в воздухе.

Курапика не ответил: схватил Куроро за руку, чтобы тот перестал говорить и двигаться, и напряг органы чувств в попытке обнаружить причину отступления...

Хватка усилилась. Пауки... исчезли: просто взяли и убежали, растворяясь между деревьями так же неожиданно, как и появились, без очевидных на то причин. Единственное, что _удалось_ выявить, — _как_ они убежали, и направление, которого решили избегать. Ещё больший ужас наводила тишина, удушающей завесой опустившаяся на местность, как будто всё живое замерло против воли. Сердце оглушительно стучало в висках; Куроро занял выжидательную позицию, и даже едва слышимые звуки его телодвижений ощущались, как скрежет гвоздей по стеклу.

И вот в тени лесных сумерек стали вырисовываться тёмные очертания напоминающего очередное дерево существа, и, по мере того как оно продвигалось к свету, Курапика одну за другой начал различать части тела. Сначала показалась тяжёлая рука с нечётким переходом из локтя в предплечье и трубчатыми отростками вместо пальцев, сжимающимися, хлюпающими и испускающими зеленоватый газ. Затем — широкие изогнутые плечи без головы или хотя бы чего-нибудь похожего на органы чувств — органов нет, точка. Сквозь прозрачно-зелёное тело можно было увидеть деревья позади.

Существо не выглядело опасным по сравнению с тем, от чего им приходилось отбиваться до этого; передвигалось медленно, тяжело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу. Однако газ, казалось, никак не ограничивался массивным телом, и Курапика с нарастающим чувством тревоги наблюдал за листьями с нижних веток, которые начинали увядать, как только вступали в контакт с веществом. Древесина поддавалась гниению, а трава стремительно желтела, словно сама жизнь покидала растения, растворяясь в зелёном облаке

Если газ мог за секунды разлагать растительность, что тогда происходило с другими видами органического материала?

— Нужно уходить, — прошептал Курапика, настойчиво дёргая Куроро за руку.

— Курапика...

— _Сейчас же_. Нам с ним не справиться.

Он готов был прибегнуть к решительным мерам, если Куроро решит, что хочет «посмотреть» подольше, но тот, очевидно, и сам начал осознавать опасность ситуации. Они не видели всех возможностей, однако можно было с уверенностью сказать: существо стояло на одном уровне с Великими Бедствиями, и Курапика не собирался задерживаться и узнавать, на что ещё оно способно.

Отступление происходило настолько быстро, насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Зелёное существо (голем, решил Курапика, внезапно вспоминая картинки из старого сборника сказок) не стало их преследовать, _слава богу_ , и, судя по всему, оказалось сильнее заинтересовано в паучьих трупах. Курапика оглянулся только однажды, прежде чем густая растительность затянула проделанный цепями проход и окончательно отрезала их от поляны. Голем потянулся к одному из пауков и приподнял того за лапу. С такого расстояния сложно было разглядеть, что именно он делает, однако Курапика готов был поклясться: лапа растворилась в массивной руке, словно палка, брошенная в болотные воды.

*

Курапика водил их по лесу ещё один день, прежде чем раздражение вынудило его сжалиться и внять всё более умоляющим взглядам Куроро. Он хотел убедиться, что голем не последует за ними и лагерь не окажется в опасности.

— Но что мы будем делать, если он _пойдёт_ за нами?

Курапика поджал губы и быстро обдумал вопрос, который, как он надеялся, Куроро никогда не задаст. Ответ уже имелся, однако озвучивать его совершенно не хотелось.

— Я заманю его подальше в джунгли, — ответил он, не выдав ни досады, ни горечи от собственных слов. — _Ты_ отправишься в лагерь и выпустишь комаров из этой своей «карманной вселенной», прежде чем они начнут там разлагаться.

Курапика сделал вид, что не заметил, как Куроро пытается взглядом просверлить в нём дыру.

*

В лагере их встретили с тщательно замаскированным под замешательство облегчением; не обошлось и без впечатляющей активности.

Чиидол отправила обоих на карантин, а затем громко втолковала разницу между _приемлемым риском и безрассудными решениями – > крыса_. Геру забрала его одежду — вещи Куроро, насквозь пропитавшиеся паучьими внутренностями, было уже не спасти — и половину живых образцов, которые тот весьма предусмотрительно предложил в качестве странного приветственного подарка; он словно передал ей чашку Петри с возбудителями неизлечимого инфекционного заболевания (что вообще-то могло оказаться правдой). Затем она вместе с командой скрылась в лабораториях. Ботобай и Саччо провели допрос через пластиковое стекло изолятора, параллельно обсуждая словесные портреты дендроида и жидкого голема. Мизайстом доложил о мерах, принятых для устранения ускользнувших от проверки охотников, и между делом рассказал о последних приготовлениях к задержанию Сайю.

Когда Леорио заметил Куроро, его лицо приняло нездоровый серый оттенок, а затем покрылось красными пятнами.

— Курапика, он...

— Я знаю.

— Он что-нибудь...?

— Он не причинил мне вреда и не заставлял помогать, нет. Я в порядке, Леорио. Голоден и обезвожен — ничего, что нельзя исправить.

Леорио засуетился, поднял руку, вероятно намереваясь почесать затылок, — нервный жест Курапика заметил ещё пару лет назад, — но забыл, что находится в защитном костюме, без которого по распоряжению Чиидол вход в изолятор был закрыт. Он нервничал; в напряжённой атмосфере движения казались резкими и неуклюжими. Курапика нахмурился, присмотрелся и вдруг понял: Леорио измотан. Взгляд потух, а тёмные круги запечатлели каждую ночь, проведённую без сна, и каждый час работы сверх нормы.

— Прости за беспокойство, — тихо произнёс Курапика, невольно вспоминая о том, что каждый раз происходило с близкими людьми, когда он терял голову из-за Геней Рёдан.

Леорио тепло улыбнулся в ответ, отчего крепкая хватка на сердце ослабла и наконец исчезла, позволяя вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Будь здесь Сенрицу, она бы так разочарованно нахмурилась, что ты предпочёл бы перерезать себе горло, лишь бы не мучиться от угрызений совести, но обо мне не беспокойся. И я не _слишком_ волновался: как знал, что ты найдёшь дорогу.

Леорио — самый эмоциональный среди его друзей — попытался подчеркнуть сказанное активной жестикуляцией, однако из-за ограничивающего движения костюма стал похож на неисправную ветряную мельницу.

— Меня больше беспокоила смерть от жажды! Как тебе удалось...

— По большей части ручьи, — сознался Курапика. — И растительные соки лоз и суккулентов, если те не выглядели ядовитыми.

— Столкнулся с чем-нибудь опасным?

— Была парочка. Например, пауки размером с эту комнату. — Леорио знал о его «пунктике», поэтому в отличие от Ботобая и Саччо суть уловил: он недоверчиво покачал головой, а глаза ожидаемо расширились.

Курапика неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Я, кажется, немного увлёкся их истреблением.

— Кстати говоря... — Леорио понизил голос и подошёл ближе, кидая не-такой-уж-и-незаметный взгляд в сторону второго изолятора. — Что ты собираешься делать с э-э...

Курапика вздохнул и начал возиться с краем блузы выданного чуть ранее медицинского костюма.

— Пока ничего. Формально он входит в контингент Какина, а мне бы не хотелось усугублять ситуацию с текущими действиями Ассоциации ещё и убийством одного из их служащих.

Прозрачная маска не скрыла ни растерянного вида, ни странного адресованного Курапике взгляда: Леорио пытался сохранял нейтральное выражение, чтобы не выдать беспокойство, однако то и дело непроизвольно хмурился. Брови словно свело судорогой нерешимости.

– ...Что-то не так?

Вздрогнул — пойман с поличным.

— Нет... просто... ну... он здесь, и ты... в порядке. Ты ведь _в порядке_?

Курапика склонил голову и, вместо того чтобы дать ответ, способный спасти его от дальнейших обследований, задумался, как чувствует себя на самом деле. Рано или поздно вопрос бы прозвучал: взгляд у Леорио был проницательный, и видел он гораздо больше, чем многие могли подумать. Самообладание Курапики никогда не тянуло на крепкое, но ответ был утвердительным. Если, конечно, это самое «в порядке» означало, что он мыслит здраво, может себя контролировать и не теряется в собственном прошлом.

(За мыслями скрывалось нечто совершенно иное. Курапика подавил ненависть, сжал, словно пружину, и уместил в неприлично маленькой коробочке. Ткни в неё чем-нибудь, спровоцируй рефлексы в неподходящий момент — и вот уже всё вокруг полыхает вместе с остатками рассудка.)

— Да. Пока что, — покачал головой. — Возможно, я просто отвлёкся, ну знаешь: рад, что больше не нужно беспокоиться о случайной встрече с Бедствием.

Леорио рассмеялся и уточнил, не хочет ли он чем-нибудь перекусить. Отказываться Курапика не стал и перечислил блюда, которые, как ему казалось, можно было легко узнать и без особых проблем достать в кафетерии. А вот разрешила бы Чиидол пронести их в изолятор — уже совсем другой вопрос. Но даже если и нет — ничего страшного. Теперь Леорио было чем заняться, и он мог ненадолго забыть о человеке в соседней комнате.

*

— Итак... «крыса»?

Курапика поморщился, но не с места сдвинулся и даже не взглянул в сторону Куроро.

— Моё кодовое имя в Зодиаках.

— А твой друг?

— Кабан, — ответил он мгновение спустя, обдумывая, как Леорио отреагирует, узнав, что лидер Геней Рёдан всё ещё помнит его с того момента в лобби йоркшинского отеля.

Тот тихо хмыкнул и продолжил распрос:

— Вижу, ты не носишь уши и крысиный хвост.

Курапика тяжело вздохнул и сел.

— Позиция не требует какого-то определённого внешнего вида. Остальные были... преданы, — он опустил _«до фанатизма»_ , — своему делу при ныне покойном председателе. Мы с Леорио совсем недавно заменили покинувших организацию членов.

Куроро скрестил ноги и понимающе кивнул со своей кушетки:

— Не могу представить тебя в образе крысы.

Курапика окинул его недоверчивым взглядом, стараясь понять, есть ли подвох в практически дружелюбных вопросах. Не знай он Люцифера, мог бы даже подумать, что тот пытается вести непринуждённую беседу.

— И каково это — работать с Зодиаками? — спросил Куроро на выдохе, сосредоточенно всматриваясь немигающим взглядом. Курапика прищурился, как только понял, в чём дело, и тут же беспристрастно заключил:

— Тебе скучно.

— Умираю от скуки, — согласился Куроро, осматривая прозрачные стены изолятора. — Так на что нас проверяют теперь?

На секунду Курапика задумался, а стоит ли вообще отвечать, однако затем пришёл к вводу, что раздражение от попыток Куроро добраться до истины в случае отказа будет, вероятно, сильнее, чем раздражение от бесконечного потока вопросов в бессодержательной беседе. Вероятно.

А выходить из себя Курапика не хотел.

Он расслабился, лёг на кушетку и вернулся к созерцанию потолка.

— Мы не проявили признаков заражения, пока были изолированы друг от друга, поэтому сейчас они хотят посмотреть, произойдёт ли что-нибудь, если оставить нас в одной комнате.

— Странное решение.

Курапика... хотел бы согласиться, однако озвучивать подобные мысли, зная, что любые жалобы могут дойти до Чиидол и Геру, не собирался.

Он услышал, как Куроро встаёт с кушетки, краем глаза заметил приближающуюся фигуру, а затем, прежде чем успеет сказать или сделать что-нибудь, почувствовал, что тот взял его за руку.

— Видишь, — довольно объявил Куроро, — я прикасаюсь к тебе. Если в течение пяти минут ничего не взорвётся, значит, всё хорошо, верно?

— Это так не работает, — возразил Курапика, освобождая ладонь (каким-то образом Куроро удалось переплести их пальцы, когда Курапика отвлёкся), прежде чем заметят лаборанты, но было уже поздно. За пластиковыми стенами послышалась возня, и вскоре медицинский персонал возник в поле зрения, чтобы объявить о недопустимой близости.

— Потрясающе, — проворчал Курапика. — Теперь они захотят провести больше тестов, чтобы убедиться, что какой-нибудь паразит не заставил тебя действовать вопреки ожидаемым параметрам.

Куроро растерянно моргнул.

— Что? Вопреки ожидаемым... а?

Курапика сказал так, отчасти чтобы поиздеваться, однако теперь цеплялся за фразу, словно за спасательный круг.

— Тебе лучше сесть, — предложил он, умоляя небеса, чтобы Куроро не заметил, как сильно участился его пульс в момент физического контакта.

Тот выглядел практически смущённо, когда вернулся на кушетку, хотя с большей вероятностью просто находился в замешательстве: ожидаемо для человека, достаточно проницательного, чтобы почувствовать обман, однако не способного понять, как именно его обманули.

Курапика медленно выдохнул, лёг и провёл следующий час, подавляя желание свернуться и сомкнуть пальцы вокруг призрачного тепла, оставленного ладонью Куроро.

*

Ойто была единственной не относящейся к медицинскому персоналу посетительницей Куроро. Она приходила без дочери: вероятно, команда Чиидол настояла, что будет безопаснее не пускать ребёнка в изолированную зону, даже если удастся найти защитный костюм подходящего размера. Курапика с интересом наблюдал за их беседами, которые, скорее всего, были посвящены борьбе за престол, если, конечно, приглушённые отрывки диалогов о чём-то говорили.

Он понятия не имел, как Куроро собирался поднять тему тех самых "ниточек", за которые Ойто должна была потянуть, однако в какой-то момент начал замечать, что тот активно жестикулирует в направлении смежной комнаты, очевидно, обращая внимание восьмой королевы на него. Курапика выпрямился, отвлекаясь от ленивых наблюдений за женщиной, которой каким-то образом удалось склонить лидера Геней Рёдан к законному трудоустройству.

Ойто повернулась в его сторону, игнорируя разделяющую зоны перегородку, и, словно костюм не был помехой, низко и грациозно поклонилась.

Курапика подавил желание поклониться в ответ. Его только что поблагодарили за помощь в завершении миссии Вабл? Эту женщину сложно было понять. Глаза — вернее, то немногое, что позволял увидеть защитный костюм, — казались тёмными, мрачными, но тёплыми. Она отвернулась прежде, чем он смог заметить что-то помимо намёка на решимость в пронизывающем взгляде.

Ойто навещала Куроро ещё несколько раз, и Курапика делал всё возможное, чтобы обеспечить хотя бы видимость приватности: не смотрел в их сторону, старался абстрагироваться от голосов и случайно не подслушивать. Основная тема обсуждений всё равно его не касалась.

*

Курапика вырвался из карантина.

...Хотя нет, «вырвался» — не совсем подходящее слово: он сделал всё возможное, чтобы не повредить медицинское оборудование, а также стекловолокно и металлические каркасы изоляторов, потому что Чиидол придумала бы нечто похуже убийства, если бы что-нибудь оказалось сломано. Вернее будет сказать: он знал, что у персонала есть и другие дела, не позволяющие непрерывно вести наблюдение, поэтому выждал одно из таких «окон», согласовал время с частыми дрёмами Куроро, а затем сбежал.

Двери шлюза совершенно не удерживали пациентов от побега, но в настоящий момент Курапика не собирался критиковать систему безопасности, потому что этот недостаток позволил добраться до их с Леорио кабины, и никто даже не понял, что он по-прежнему должен был находиться в изоляторе. Курапика сделал звонок, переоделся в то, что не кричало «потенциальный переносчик инфекционных заболеваний», и отправился на охоту.

О вероятности заражении опасным патогеном, ещё не успевшим проявить свои эффекты, он не забыл, а потому пошёл на уступки и решил немного срезать. Снаружи. По корпусу Чёрного Кита, используя поручни, решётки и встроенные лестницы, едва заметные с пристани из-за внушительных размеров корабля. Напоминало покорение горы, забраться на которую никто даже _не думал_ , поэтому вокруг не было ни души — ни одного человека, способного подхватить вирус. А если его тело вдруг решило бы распространить инфекцию, свирепые океанские ветры унесли бы её за считанные секунды.

Курапика направлялся к одной из верхних палуб, большая часть которых была занята номерами повышенной комфортности для наследников и важных персон. Он внимательно изучил предоставленные Ассоциации чертежи корабля, запомнил планировку и отметил возможные маршруты и пути отступления, мысленно не одобряя, насколько _просторнее_ оказались номера сьют по сравнению с кабинами экономкласса. Однако несомненно самой пафосной деталью оказались веранды с мелкой подписью на полях: «может быть расширено до полноценного балкона с помощью пневматических механизмов».

И, какая удача, балкон нужного номера был раскрыт в полную длину. В случае успеха он мог бы даже закончить дела и вернуться в медотсек прежде, чем кто-нибудь заметит отсутствие. Однако вероятность оставалась мала, и Курапика отдалённо интересовался, в какие неприятности попадёт, когда Зодиаки поймут, что произошло. Он мысленно извинился перед Мизайстомом, Саччо и _Леорио_ , потому что не хотел усложнять им задачу, да и карантин оказался не таким уж плохим, однако было глупо ожидать, что нехарактерное для него спокойствие продлится хоть на мгновение дольше.

*

Возможно, дело было в вернувшихся кошмарах: вина накатила с новой силой теперь, когда острая необходимость выжить, используемая в качестве оправдания нежеланию поддаться закалённой годами ярости наконец отпала. Или, может быть, сказались нелепость ситуации и страх перед гневом, ослабевающим с каждым днём, когда Курапика становился невольным наблюдателем того, как Чиидол отчитывает его заклятого врага наравне с любым другим подчинённым Ассоциации. Хотя, вероятнее всего, свою роль сыграли многократные визиты Ойто и внезапное осознание: старшие принцы Какина не обязательно сильнейшие в изощрённом состязании Хойгожоу. Не было абсолютно никаких гарантий, что его цель останется в живых к моменту, когда Курапика сможет до неё добраться; не в присутствии таких как Куроро — людей, готовых нарушить статус-кво по щелчку пальцев.

Или, может быть, винить стоило совокупность всего, набор различных причин, потому что куда ни посмотри — проблема на проблеме и ни одного здорового способа с ними справляться. Он решил действовать в надежде устранить одну из первопричин, вместо того чтобы выжидать подходящий момент, постоянно ощущая, как призраки рвутся наружу в ответ на всё более шаткое самообладание.

*

Курапика приземлился на балконе прямо перед Цериднихом, который, стоит отдать должное, не стал поднимать шум при виде упавшего с неба незнакомца. Он вцепился в ручки кресла, не издав при этом ни звука, однако двое охранников, находившиеся в тот момент на страже, и ещё трое, возникшие из ведущих в основные комнаты дверей, схватились за оружие и начали кричать, чтобы Курапика отошёл.

Он не обратил на них внимания и медленно выпрямился. Церидних озадаченно моргнул, оценил внешний вид незваного гостя, позу (ладони показательно открыты, пусты, однако площадь опоры смещена к носкам в знак готовности) и то, с каким пренебрежением Курапика отнёсся к направленному на него оружию. Сам принц сидел в халате, мокрые после душа волосы спадали на плечи, а на небольшом столике около шезлонга стоял бокал вина.

— Над охраной не помешало бы поработать. Я мог с лёгкостью убить Вас ещё до того, как они поймут, что произошло, — мрачно улыбнулся Курапика.

И без того хмурые лица телохранителей только сильнее исказились от оскорбления. Некоторые даже зарычали, приготовились атаковать, но Церидних поднял руку, отдавая приказ оставаться на месте.

— Всё в порядке, Тета. Я ожидал его визита, — тихо сообщил он женщине, которая выступила из-за шезлонга с явным намерением спустить курок, если услышит ещё хоть слово.

Она, как и все остальные, не посмела сдвинуться с места — Курапика прищурился, отдавая должное проявленной предусмотрительности (хотя пули всё равно ничего бы ему ни сделали). Какими бы преданными и натренированными ни были охранники Церидниха, среди них не было ни одного пользователя нен: у Куроро ушло бы всего несколько секунд, чтобы в одиночку расправиться с каждым, а затем убить принца.

— Леди Ойто отправила записку, — любопытно продолжил Церидних, прощупывая почву и избегая прямых вопросов, чтобы скрыть собственное невыгодное положение, — в которой говорилось, что один из Зодиаков Ассоциации Охотников просит аудиенции. Однако я не думал, что он решит так своеобразно представиться.

Курапика наклонил голову, обдумывая, как именно стоит поступить: подтвердить догадку или поправить принца.

— Боюсь, Леди Ойто ошиблась, — ответил он некоторое время спустя, решая действовать по совести, ведь не раз уверял Мизайстома, что миссия никак не коснётся Ассоциации. — Я здесь по личному делу и не являюсь представителем ни Вабл, ни Ассоциации.

Церидних озадаченно нахмурился, что заметно омрачило ранее спокойное выражение лица.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это никак не помогает тебе получить аудиенцию? С чего вдруг меня должны заботить чьи-то личные дела?

Курапика лениво улыбнулся, обнажая клыки в холодном оскале. Его проверяли, угрожая вышвырнуть, несмотря на явную заинтересованность в продолжении беседы. Некоторые до Церидниха выбирали подобную тактику во время переговоров, однако острая проницательность во взгляде принца требовала особого отношения... даже если это подразумевало раскрытие личности, чего Курапика всегда старался избегать.

— Потому что мои «личные дела» того стоят, — ответил он, позволяя красноватым оттенкам сверкнуть во взгляде, а затем полностью заполнить радужку.

В этот же момент глаза Церидниха удивлённо расширились.

— Ты...

— Перейду сразу к делу, — перебил Курапика, беспечно наслаждаясь чужим замешательством. — Я прошу вернуть пять пар Алых Глаз, которые находятся в Вашем распоряжении, законным владельцам.

Церидних выглядел раздражённым из-за собственного просчёта. По реакции несложно было догадаться, что он знал о корнях Курапики: любой, кто не имел ничего общего с кланом Курута, списал бы подобное на обман зрения.

— Вернуть? Даже не предложишь за них денег?

Он покачал головой. Церидних насмешливо поднял брови.

— И почему я должен согласиться? Я купил их законным путём.

Курапика с трудом не высказал всё что думает о людях, которые искренне верят в денежные права на украденные у трупов части тела.

— Назовём это социальной ответственностью, — произнёс он почти шутливо. Часто те, с кем Курапике приходилось иметь дело, даже не слышали о таком понятии; добрая половина и вовсе смеялась ему в лицо, отвергая предложение «благотворительности», которое позже сменялось более изощрёнными методами. — Изначально я собирался использовать шантаж, но мне ведь не придётся прибегать к таким суровым мерам, верно?

Церидних озадаченно осмотрел его, а затем залился громким смехом.

— А ты не из робкого десятка. Спрошу из любопытства: чем собираешься шантажировать?

Чем-то, что, скорее всего, не представляет ценности вне зависимости от тяжести обвинений, если отталкиваться от последнего вопроса: Церидних совершенно не выглядел обеспокоенным. Однако Курапика держал глаза в полной готовности, поэтому видел даже самые незначительные реакции, замечал малейшие колебания эмоционального состояния, и один из телохранителей только что сглотнул. Другой начал переминаться с ноги на ногу, словно внезапно потерял центр тяжести, а третий — заметно вспотел и неосознанно усилил хватку на пистолете.

Курапика кинул быстрый взгляд на последнего, оценивая возможность случайного выстрела из-за вспотевших рук, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на принца.

— У Его Высочества имеется опасное хобби. Такое занятие едва ли можно назвать подходящим для будущего правителя нации, величайшим достоянием которой является её народ.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Люди бесследно исчезают в зданиях, которыми Вы владеете, — продолжил Курапика. — Ни один из них не был объявлен в розыск, но, если подключить цифры и частотность (около восьми в неделю и всегда, когда Вы в резиденции), нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить закономерность.

Церидних тихо хмыкнул и снова взмахнул рукой, приказывая охранникам сложить оружие.

— Не слепым — умышленно невежественным. В мире нет ничего опаснее глупости и невежества. Говоришь, моё «хобби» не подходит для рождённого править, однако... — он развёл руки в стороны, целиком охватывая палубу и океан за её пределами, — это именно та обязанность, которую король должен взять на себя. Я всего лишь ищу способ развеять тьму невежества.

Фразы звучали знакомо, как если бы являлись «отредактированными» высказываниями, которые Курапика уже слышал ранее, однако он был слишком занят, стараясь не выдать собственного удивления от открытого и ужасно _высокомерного_ признания, чтобы всерьёз задуматься, откуда были вырваны эти строки.

...Да кого он обманывает, Церидних получал удовольствие от их столкновения.

— Вы думаете, что делаете одолжение стране, бракуя тех, кого сочтёте глупыми или невежественными, — беспристрастно заключил Курапика.

Принц вздохнул, драматично вздрогнув плечами, словно его не устроила реакция публики.

— Человек должен стремиться не избавиться от своих комплексов, а примириться с ними: именно они по праву определяют поведение в мире.

Не просто высокомерный — ещё и оторванный от реальности. Впервые с того момента, как Курапика узнал о позиции Куроро в качестве покровителя младшего принца, он всерьёз задумался, действительно ли этой такая плохая идея — поддаться неосторожным попыткам Люцифера склонить его к становлению вторым телохранителем Вабл. Если выбор стоял между невинным ребёнком и этим придурком, что ж, ответ был очевиден.

— Сомневаюсь, что Фрийд это имел в виду, призывая людей принимать свои низменные побуждения, — процедил Курапика.

— Каждый мнит себя критиком, — неохотно согласился Церидних, поднимаясь с шезлонга. — Но хватит об этом. В чём-то ты прав: прибегать к крайним мерам нет необходимости. Мы можем обсудить твои... дела как взрослые люди, так ведь?

Было что-то... оживлённое в его выражении, усиливающееся по мере развития диалога, и это что-то вспыхнуло, когда Курапика верно назвал цитируемого философа. Оно же вынудило насторожиться, и не только потому что подобная эмоция была нехарактерна для людей, с которыми он говорил, которым угрожал, мстил и у которых вымогал, обрушивая на них ненависть, способную зародиться только в последнем представителе истреблённого народа.

Курапика был на сто процентов уверен, что к настоящему моменту Церидних являлся серийным убийцей, и потому не мог избавиться от чувства, что вот-вот произойдёт что-то ужасное, что потакание капризам — даже с целью задобрить принца — было _очень_ плохой идеей, однако тот уже находился в дверном проёме, крича одному из слуг: «Марк! Подготовь всё к приёму гостей!»

Охранники вдруг поклонились, резко изменив своё отношение. Тета всё так же недоверчиво поглядывала на Курапику, а мужчина, которому Церидних давал указания, с мгновение поколебался и произнёс:

— Сэр, я не думаю...

— Будь так любезен, Марк, _сейчас же_.

Понять, в чём именно заключается просьба, не удалось, потому что, получив строгие указания, слуга моментально скрылся из виду, однако... когда Церидних развернулся, Курапика уже стоял в дверном проёме, не скрывая напряжения и осуждающе сверкая тёмно-красными глазами. Он узнал в так называемом Марке «статного блондина» — последнего, с кем видели пропавших. Несложно было догадаться, что на новый континент Церидних захватил и свои зверские привычки.

— Не думал, что остались выжившие, — отметил принц после небольшой паузы, убеждаясь, что внимание Курапики целиком и полностью обращено на него.

— И Вам бы лучше приложить все усилия, чтобы забыть об этом факте, — огрызнулся он, угрожая уже открыто.

Церидних развёл руками, словно выпрашивая ответы.

— Но я хочу знать, как ты выжил. Ты был там, когда всё произошло? Видел виновных?

Курапика поклялся сделать всё, чтобы вернуть глаза, но это не означало, что он станет вскрывать старые раны ради удовлетворения практически нездорового интереса, который Церидних проявлял в отношении массового убийства его клана. Теперь уже Курапика недоверчиво осматривал принца.

— Думаю, Вас это не касается, к тому же информация не имеет никакого отношения к делу.

Тот скривил лицо.

— Ну зачем ты так. Ведь сам пришёл с просьбой — теперь придётся убедить меня, что передача части коллекции — вложение, а не пустые убытки. На кону, знаешь ли, гораздо больше, чем те пять пар, которые тебе нужны.

Вообще-то, нет — Курапика не знал. Что такого могло оказаться под угрозой, не считая завершения его жизненной цели и возможности успокоить внутренних демонов? Хотя принц вряд ли мог понять ценность настолько неуловимых идей, и что-то в чертах Курапики, несмотря на все попытки сохранить беспристрастное выражение, должно быть, выдало эту неуверенность, потому что лёгкие озорные нотки во взгляде Церидниха сменила ужасающая карикатурная ухмылка.

— Так ты не знаешь! — заключил он почти торжественно, в чёрных глазах плескалось безумие. Как чей-то взгляд мог быть настолько безжизненным, лишённым любых намёков на эмпатию и вместе с тем — полным одержимости?.. Курапика изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на тревожное чувство, возникшее в груди, когда Церидних распорядился: — Принесите его.

Возможно, он с самого начала догадывался, что контейнер будет больше среднего. Если Церидних и изучал клан Курута, он точно знал, как привести человека в состояние неконтролируемого гнева. Вероятно, поэтому принц, словно ребёнок, который повсюду таскает любимую игрушку, взял один из своих экспонатов в путешествие. Он правда думал, что Курапика станет более сговорчивым, если увидит картинки из кошмаров, преследовавших его последние восемь лет?

*

Конечно, всё оказалось гораздо хуже.

*

Должно быть, он отключился от изобилия эмоций (ярость _скорбь_ **боль** _потеря_ и _обоже **Пайро**_ нет), ударивших, словно вполне материальный кулак, потому что Курапика не мог вспомнить, чтобы нападал на кого-то, однако телохранители поломанными марионетками оказались разбросаны по всей комнате — без сознания после неконтролируемой вспышки жажды крови, возникшей, когда Церидних снял чехол с канистры, как если бы представлял экспонат на аукционе. Принц... либо не испытал на себе всю силу удара, либо неосознанно использовал врождённые нен-способности, о существовании которых даже не подозревал: он по-прежнему был в сознании и лихорадочно трясся, с трудом опираясь на стол, в паре метров от того места, где находился ранее.

— Ты... что... — запнулся Церидних, дрожащей рукой указывая на его торс, и Курапика растерянно моргнул, осознавая: прямо над ним находится что-то большое, тяжёлое и _длинное_. Восемь ног, крупное человеческое лицо с перекошенной улыбкой, изогнутые чёрные клыки, длинный членистый хвост, закрученный над выпуклым животом, и...

 _О_ , так значит, удар всё же...

— Паук, — прохрипел он, задыхаясь от неверия, злобы и горькой иронии, потому что слухи, которыми оброс горячо желанный Куроро артефакт, подтвердились _вот так_... — Твой зверь-хранитель — чёртов _паук_...

Жало, насквозь пронзившее плоть, пульсировало, ядовитые железы сжимались и разжимались, болезненными волнами разнося токсические вещества по телу. В глазах потемнело, и Курапика тронулся с места в надежде учинить как можно больше разрушений, прежде чем подействует яд.

*

Ему точно удалось вырвать хвост, и возможно, даже сломать парочку лап. Рёв, нечеловеческие вопли, стук и грохот — всё слилось в оглушительную какофонию, напоминающую скрежет ногтей по стеклу, прежде чем в ушах блаженно загудело и звуки окончательно сошли на «нет».

*

Курапика лежал на спине, замёрзший, липкий и помятый, как если бы на него давил сам воздух. Конечности не сдвинулись ни на миллиметр, когда он попытался принять позу, в которой чувствовал бы себя менее уязвимым и мог защититься от возможных атак из слепых зон.

Он очнулся на столе, парализованный до шеи. Парализованный, но способный чувствовать, отметил Курапика, когда движение вздымающейся грудной клетки потревожило рану. Слух тоже вернулся: кто-то начал возиться неподалёку, открыл дверь и подошёл ближе.

В поле зрения возник Церидних. Он выглядел ужасно раздражённо, чего и следовало ожидать от человека, восхваляющего знания и насмехающегося над невежеством, вынужденного, однако, наблюдать необъяснимые вещи, о которых тот слышал очень немного — если вообще хоть что-нибудь.

— Ты... что это было? — без лишних слов потребовал он. — Что ты сделал?

Курапика вздохнул и утомлённо закрыл глаза, однако вскоре распахнул их не в силах сдержать вырвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы вой, когда Церидних резко засунул несколько пальцев в открытую рану.

— Отвечай!

— ...твой зверь-хранитель, — выдавил Курапика после небольшой паузы. Боль, недомогание, пульсирующий в висках гнев — слишком много всего, чтобы беспокоиться о манерах.

В безжизненном взгляде промелькнуло понимание, но сведённые к переносице брови и хищный оскал так и остались на лице, когда продолжения не последовало. Церидних просунул руку немного глубже, и Курапика начал давиться воздухом, лишь бы не перейти на крик.

Он сморгнул слёзы и глубоко вдохнул, сдерживая кашель, чтобы _ворошащие его внутренности_ пальцы не оказались ещё глубже.

— А не слишком ли... для разговора двух взрослых людей? — Сдавленный хрип.

— Разговором это было до того, как ты _что-то_ сделал, разгромил номер и обезвредил всех моих людей!

— Я уже сказал... дело в нен-звере. Он принял на себя убийственную волну, поэтому ты... не потерял сознание. В отличие от остальных.

— Убийственную волну, — повторил Церидних, хмурый взгляд стал чуть более проницательным. — Значит, это бессистемная ментальная атака.

— Даже не смей говорить о беспочвенности, — прошипел Курапика. — Ты прекрасно знал, что произойдёт, если показать... — окончание фразы умерло где-то в гортани. Воспоминания о содержимом контейнера (один взгляд — и мир превратился в ураган образов: кровь, пламя, _сожги всё дотла_ ) было достаточно, чтобы глаза ослепительно вспыхнули. Он крепко зажмурился и сосредоточился на дыхании, игнорируя сводящее с ума жжение в области раны, залечить которую не мог, потому что Церидних по-прежнему копался в его внутренностях...

Так, хорошо, _спокойно_ , не время думать о контейнере. Первым делом нужно было заставить Церидниха сбавить обороты, а это означало, что ему пришлось бы, как минимум, притвориться сговорчивым, войти в роль человека, который ещё помнит, что сам пришёл сюда с чёртовой _просьбой_. Не прошло ни минуты, чтобы Курапика мысленно не повторил: всё закончится, как только он найдёт способ вывести паралитический токсин из тела и сможет безобидно запустить заживление, не призвав жуткую мерзость в лице зверя-хранителя Церидниха.

Он сглотнул и продолжил:

— Ваша комната... оказалась разрушена... потому что зверь вышел из себя, когда я оторвал ему хвост и сломал несколько лап, — что вообще-то было не лучшем объяснением, если он хотел успокоить собеседника, поэтому Курапика открыл глаза, всё так же сверкая всевозможными оттенками красного, и добавил: — Сейчас его нигде не видно. Он мог быть из тех, кто появляется в ответ на угрозу.

— _Мог быть?_ — грозно прорычал Церидних; мучительная боль пронзила тело, как только тот повернул запястье...

— Зверь создан при помощи нен, — задушено выдавил Курапика. — Вред... повреждения не останутся навсегда. В следующий раз когда Вы его призовёте, физическая оболочка полностью восстановится.

— Нен? — проворчал принц, наконец извлекая влажные пальцы. Курапика скрыл новую вспышку гнева за облегчённым стоном, немедленно активируя этот самый «нен» — будь проклят чёртов духовный зверь — и координируя потоки, чтобы устранить нанесённые Цериднихом повреждения. Скорость исцеления ранения пришлось значительно снизить, иначе принц мог заметить, но в остальном аура свободно циркулировала по телу. Заживление, усиленное _повсеместно_ , должно было выжечь яд за считанные минуты.

Зверь не появился даже в ответ на нависшую над животом в состоянии _Ин_ Святую цепь — Курапика начал рассчитывать угол и скорость, необходимые, чтобы сломать Церидниху нос и вырубить его ещё до того, как станет ясно, что произошло.

— Так ты видел его? Как он выглядит?

Вернувшись к прощупыванию почвы, Церидних с отстранённым интересом рассматривал собственные окровавленные пальцы. Курапика отмёл в сторону пришедшие в голову оскорбления — теперь, когда благодаря нен боль немного притупилась, думать и подбирать слова стало гораздо проще.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что это химера, — осторожно произнёс он, внутренне раздражаясь из-за открытого допроса. — По большей части — паук... со скорпионьим хвостом. Голова человеческая, конечности перетекают в ладони. Тоже человеческие.

— Человеческие, говоришь, — повторил Церидних, едва сдерживая бурное веселье. — Скажи-ка вот ещё что: если забыть о чудовищных описаниях, мне подходит?

— Я... — Курапика громко втянул воздух носом, внезапно сомневаясь, что привычная (и часто откровенно грубая) прямолинейность теперь придётся кстати. Он ещё не закончил с заживлением рваной раны, а потому не хотел, чтобы мудак снова засунул в неё пальцы и обнаружил, что та была уже не такой глубокой, как всего мгновение назад.

— Ну же, не робей, — промурлыкал принц, совершенно не улавливая причину колебаний. — Ты уже доказал своё умственное превосходство над массами, к тому же явно умеешь использовать нен. Будь со мной откровенен.

Ощутив снисходительность во вкрадчивых речах, Курапика прищурился. Хотелось бы действовать осмотрительно, однако из-за неприкрытого высокомерия Церидниха держать язык за зубами становилось непросто.

— Внешне... зверь напоминает помесь паука и скорпиона, — начал он медленно хотя бы потому, что по-прежнему не оставлял попыток как можно тщательнее выбирать формулировки, однако напрягаться не было нужды: Церидних и без того жадно ловил каждое слово, слишком увлечённый новой информацией, чтобы признать хоть что-нибудь из произнесённого оскорблением.

— Вы плетёте интриги, устанавливаете ловушки и манипулируете; имеется и смертоносное жало, а именно — скрытая жестокость, которую многие попросту не замечают до первого проявления. И пауки, и скорпионы хорошо приспосабливаются к окружающей среде, способны переносить даже самые неблагоприятные условия; они находятся на вершине пищевой цепи в своих экосистемах — расценивайте эти факты, как пожелаете. А ещё, — Курапика приостановился, как только вместе с воспоминанием о недавнем приступе веселья принца к нему пришло осознание: — Человеческое лицо и человеческие руки на таком теле... должно быть, символ людских хитрости и изобретательности.

Ответил Церидних не сразу — затишье перед бурей, — и минута за минутой Курапика начал паниковать. Что, слишком прямо? Он ведь даже не лгал — возможно, стоило использовать менее красочные прилагательные, но, правда, мудак ведь буквально _умолял_...

Церидних _мурлыкал_.

— Да-а-а-а, — протянул он, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, в полной мере наслаждаясь возникшими образами; извращённое удовольствие, расцветшее на этом лице, было одной из самых пугающих вещей, которые Курапика видел на Континенте — наравне с представителями местной экосистемы.

Принц отступил, развернулся и широко развёл руки; одежды зашелестели, разлетаясь в стороны.

— Людская хитрость, людская изобретательность — людские! — прогремел он, окровавленным пальцем указывая на Курапику. — Никаких свиней, никакого мерзкого скота на убой!

Курапика потрясённо наблюдал, разрываясь между желанием спросить, не тренировал ли Церидних вращение перед зеркалом, и интересом, не упустил ли он где приписку: «старший принц Какина, беспросветный безумец».

Церидних прервал своё шоу, наклонил голову и пристально на него посмотрел.

— Думаешь, я сумасшедший?

Курапика озадаченно прокрутил в голове резкие перемены настроения и осторожно продолжил:

— Я думаю, Вы ходите по тонкой грани между гениальностью и безумием и чаще склоняетесь именно к последнему.

Плечи принца содрогнулись от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Ах, какое остроумие! И эти глаза — прекрасны! Мне действительно повезло, что ты буквально приземлился на моём пороге. Интересно, как ты будешь смотреться на стене? Или я мог бы устроить себе небольшое шоу, пока вырезаю звёзды на твоей коже.

Как бы Курапике хотелось просто слушать безобидные речи этого умалишённого, но, к сожалению, он никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что Церидних только что выбрал его новой жертвой серии убийств (не то чтобы Курапика собирался просто лежать и ждать).

А просьба — да к чёрту её.

Он попытался незаметно пошевелить пальцами ног, и те слабо дрогнули в ответ.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, я не планирую оказаться на твоей стене трофеев, — сообщил он почти любезно, если бы не обещание расправы в подтексте.

Церидних удивлённо моргнул, словно не ожидал услышать что-то настолько далёкое от истины.

— Но ты станешь не просто трофеем, — заверил он, озорство во взгляде едва не переросло в самое настоящее помешательство, когда Курапика сознательно вернулся к неформальному обращению. — Ты станешь вдохновением, произведением искусства благодаря своему уникальному опыту. Чем ты занимался все эти годы? И чем бы ещё мог заняться, если бы не пришёл ко мне?

Последняя фраза прозвучала ужасно — словно он уже ушёл из жизни. Курапика отбросил притворство и приготовился выбить из Церидниха все самонадеянные иллюзии, как только аура избавит тело от остатков паралитического вещества.

Принц, совершенно не подозревая, что Курапика не такой уж и уязвимый, каким притворяется, вернулся к прозаичному разглагольствованию о молодых людях и их перспективах. На мгновение он приостановился, ухмыльнулся и как человек, уверенный, что впечатляющий ответ долго ждать себя не заставит, торжественно провозгласил:

— Я оцениваю силу воли по количеству сопротивления, которое она может оказать, по количеству боли и пыток, которые она может вынести.

— Нецше, — проворчал Курапика. — Хватит злоупотреблять высказываниями мёртвых философов. Звучишь, как финальный босс подземелья.

Затем произошло сразу несколько вещей. Первая — самая важная: Церидних открыл рот, чтобы продолжить нести извращённый философский бред, однако резко вздрогнул и озадаченно посмотрел вниз, на рукоятку волшебным образом возникшего между рёбрами ножа.

Чуть менее стоящим внимания оказался нен-зверь, который показался за Цериднихом, когда к тому наконец пришло понимание происходящего, дрогнул, словно мираж, и навсегда исчез всего несколько мгновений спустя.

Четвёртый принц Империи Какин скончался ещё до того, как повалился на землю. Можно сказать, Курапика был разочарован.

— Лично я предпочитаю Макиабенни, — произнёс Куроро задумчиво, наклонился и вытащил нож. — «Никогда что-либо великое не было достигнуто без опасности», — выпрямившись, добавил он красноречиво, а затем обворожительно улыбнулся.

Хмурым взглядом Курапика ответил непроизвольно.

— Ты только что…?

— Планировал этот ход, пока он восхищался многообразием твоих качеств, да.

Просто невероятно. Они с Ойто правда организовали всё это, поставив на возможность, что он начнёт действовать самостоятельно и сможет отвлечь внимание Церидниха, облегчив тем самым задачу?

— Ты использовал меня как отвлекающий манёвр, — пробормотал Курапика.

Куроро пожал плечами.

— У нас с тобой имеются взаимовыгодные цели. Вернее, теперь уже «имелись». Ойто будет рада узнать, что на Континенте стало на одну угрозу для жизни её ребёнка меньше.

Он достал телефон и начал печатать, предположительно, чтобы сообщить работодательнице хорошие новости, и Курапика...

Курапика даже не злился. Возможно, просто смирился, ожидая, когда всё наконец _закончится_ , и теперь неохотно восхищался устроенным Ойто хаосом, поглотившим соперников Вабл. В основном он смертельно устал, словно кошмар последних часов растянулся на дни, однако с принцем — как, наверняка, и с большей частью его людей — было покончено. Всё, что ему оставалось сделать, — встать, выйти из комнаты, найти контейнер...

На следующем выдохе ослабло и физической напряжение — Курапика с глухим стуком опустился на стол.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Куроро, легко касаясь пропитанной кровью ткани рубашки — свидетельства ранения, которое он медленно, но верно залечил и даже остался незамеченным.

— Наткнулся на зверя Церидниха. Ты его не видел?

— Не успел рассмотреть. — Куроро склонил голову и взглядом проследил за его перемещениями. — Ты поэтому лежал тут, словно подношение на алтаре?

— Вроде того, — тихо ответил Курапика, теперь уже сидя с закрытыми глазами, чтобы справиться с резким головокружением — потеря крови, вероятно, запоздалый шок. Церидних обещал вскрыть его, а затем повесить в качестве чучела так буднично, словно в этом не было ничего необычного. Конечно, важнее всего то, что этого _не произошло_ , но на столе по-прежнему сохла _его_ кровь, и, если бы принц был хоть немного более практичным, а не просто хвалился и упивался собственными фантазиями, если бы нен-зверь жалил на поражение или подавлял ауру так же, как связь с отделами, отвечающими за движение...

— ...Ты не злишься, — заключил Куроро, и, хотя замешательство можно было объяснить, у него не было никакого права поднимать подобные темы.

Глаза распахнулись и обожгли его недовольным взглядом.

— А ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я злился?

Он покачал головой — Курапика раздражённо выдохнул.

— Одолжи телефон на минуту.

Войти в особое расположение духа — реакция на раздражитель в лице ситуаций, где он остаётся наедине с Куроро в километрах от неприступных стен лагеря — оказалось... до смешного просто. Курапика взял без колебаний протянутый телефон, по памяти набрал номер и вышел из комнаты в ожидании ответа. Он краем глаза взглянул на разбросанные повсюду тела и осмотрелся: мебель — всё так же сломана, однако большая её часть расставлена по своим местам — Куроро убил слуг, пока те пытались навести порядок. Марк растянулся на мини-баре, одной рукой удерживая стакан с янтарным напитком. Тета упала бездыханной прямо посреди коридора, соединяющего зал с помещением, из которого все они и появились.

Контейнера в главной комнате не оказалось. Курапика развернулся и направился вглубь номера, упираясь в просторную спальню. На другом конце линии послышались гудки, прекратившиеся всего секунду спустя: трубку взяли практически мгновенно.

Тишина. Курапика звонил с незнакомого номера, а потому не следовало удивляться осторожности.

— Линсен?

— Курапика! Как прошло?

Пауза. Не заметить опасливость в голосе Линсена было практически невозможно.

— Для справки: не я нанёс смертельный удар, так что можешь успокоиться и перестать думать, как будешь вытаскивать меня из тюрьмы.

— Просто делаю свою работу, — хмыкнул тот. На фоне послышались другие нечёткие голоса и короткий вопль: Линсен сообщил новости остальной команде («Босс в порядке?», _«Слава тебе нахуй!»_ , «Скажи боссу, что он должен мне за те язвы!»).

Курапик вымученно выдохнул.

— Да-да, а теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты приступил к настоящей работе.

— Курапика, стой. Есть ещё кое-что.

В комнате Церидниха не было ни трупов, ни разбросанной мебели, поэтому взгляд быстро зацепился за то, что нужно. Курапика медленно подошёл к столу, чувствуя себя так, словно голова вот-вот отделится от тела и растворится в облаке дыма.

— У принца есть... иллюстрированный каталог коллекции. Нам нужны не только те десять контейнеров.

— Знаю, — ответил он. Отсутствующе, пусто, словно говорил кто-то другой, и возможно, так и было, потому что не мог Курапика вести содержательный диалог — не когда его сердце в очередной раз разваливалось на кусочки. — Он здесь. Церидних собирался использовать его для шантажа.

Голова находилась в хорошем состоянии — нетронута, однако ужасная рана у левого виска указывала на вероятную причину смерти. Кто бы ни занимался подготовкой контейнера — сделал всё возможное, чтобы спрятать повреждения: тонкие чёрные пряди прикрывали разодранную кожу.

— Что нам делать теперь?

Линсен говорил спокойно и уважительно, однако не без твёрдых, решительных ноток: спрашивал, хочет ли Курапика выйти за рамки обычной миссии, будет ли ему легче, если они станут его руками. Скорее всего, команда была бы рада услышать что-то в духе «разъебите всё вокруг», и Курапика знал: если попросить, они сровняют поместье Церидниха с землёй.

Сквозь стекло контейнера Пайро смотрел на него своими безжизненными карамельными глазами, безмолвно интересуясь: «Было весело?»

— ...Придерживайтесь первоначального плана, — ответил Курапика после продолжительной паузы, задаваясь вопросом, почему в такой момент его голос не срывается и почему рука не рассыпается в пыль, когда он дрожащими пальцами касается металлической крышки. — Я оставил агентство на тебя, потому что верю, что оно не окажется в руинах, как только я отвернусь.

— Твоё доверие греет душу, — ответил Линсен сухо, но, что самое главное, не тем низким, опасливым тоном, от которого глаза как-то по-особому начинало жечь — ничего общего с взывающей временами ненавистью.

— Каталог... — добавил Курапика, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и напоминая себе дышать. — Избавьтесь от цифровых копий. Отсканируйте страницы и отправьте их на почту для общих запросов Ассоциации с подставного адреса. С остальным они разберутся сами. Кроме... кроме головы: вырежи её, если сможешь, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал...

— Сделано. Каталог тоже будет уничтожен.

— Спасибо. Напиши мне, когда со всем разберёшься.

Прощальным словом Линсена было простое и колкое:

— Не умри.

Завершил звонок Курапика, кажется, на автомате. Лёгкое прикосновение одними только кончиками пальцев переросло в полноценный контакт: ладонь коснулась металлической крышки, а затем скользнула вниз по стенке. Стекло оказалось ледяным. Другие контейнеры тоже были такими — словно владельцы содержимого пытались сжечь любого, кто притронется к их имуществу, прямо из могилы.

Куроро проследовал за ним, но в комнату не вошёл: остановился в дверном проёме, наблюдая и выжидая. Курапика поднял пылающий взгляд и посмотрел в пустые серые глаза. Казалось, время остановилось; события двух прошлых недель, его действия — всё наконец приобрело очертания и сжалось до единственной точки хронотопа.

Что бы ни произошло в следующие несколько секунд — оно определит план действий в отношении Рёдана на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Есть что сказать по этому поводу?

Куроро Люцифер осмотрел отрезанную голову его лучшего друга, затем восстановил зрительный контакт и, не отрываясь от кроваво-красных глаз, ответил:

— Его я не помню.

_Вдох._

— Признаю, с годами воспоминания о произошедшем стали немного размытыми, но после Йоркшина что-то начало проясняться, и...

_Выдох._

— Мы продали тридцать шесть пар — не тридцать шесть пар _и_ уцелевшую голову. Не помню, чтобы видел его.

Никакого гнева. Стеклянная стена самообладания не пошла трещинами, как после насмешек Церидниха. Курапика закрыл глаза и в последний раз мысленно извинился перед Пайро.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, и возможно, за целую жизнь не нашлось бы слов, произнести которые было так же сложно.

 _Не_ хорошо. Что это значит — он понятия не имел. Может, то, что Курапика мог двигаться дальше и больше не тратить время на столкновения с врагом, который не просто сражаться — даже врагом его быть не хотел.

— Хорошо? — нахмурился Куроро.

Курапика не осмелился продолжать разговор, поэтому просто кивнул и отвернулся в поисках чего-нибудь для транспортировки контейнера. Неуверенность и смятение шли Куроро, и если смущённый вид хоть о чём-то говорил, то немного практики — и однажды Курапика мог бы даже застать его врасплох. А это было меньшим, что Куроро заслужил за организацию такого рода беспорядка.

*

В дополнение к «штрафной» неделе карантина Чиидол на месяц посадила его под арест.

Другие также попытались конфисковать тот самый металлический контейнер, однако в единственной попытке надавить на жалость, которую Курапика готов признать, он поставил его на землю, снял чехол и представил Пайро как своего кузена.

Шокированная аудитория постепенно испарилась. Как и предполагалось, Зодиаки теперь чувствовали себя слишком неловко, чтобы начать задавать вопросы о причастности к убийству Церидниха. Единственными, кто осмелился взглянуть Курапике в глаза, после того как он с помощью вины отпугнул большую часть команды, были Чиидол, Леорио и Мизайстом, и в первые дни он не мог даже как-то отреагировать на их беспокойство, предпочитая отгородиться от мира, чтобы заново собрать себя по кусочкам после осознания: вполне вероятно, Пайро тоже выжил в тот день.

*

Он приходил в себя постепенно. И на первом этапе Курапика _окончательно_ сломался; лицо исказилось от смущения и боли, когда лучший друг загнал его в угол и подарил, возможно, первые настоящие объятия с тех самых пор, как резня забрала с собой две очень важные вещи: дом и семью.

*

На втором этапе Курапика подробно доложил Мизайстому, каким образом смог пережить встречу с Цериднихом. Не то чтобы Ассоциации стоило беспокоиться о последствиях, потому что Ойто публично объявила этот случай убийством от имени Вабл, однако, возможно зная, что Курапика даже после пыток не поднял руку на какинского сановника, Мизай перестал бы выглядеть так, словно только что выдал партию прокисшего молока.

Он принял отчёт, почесал затылок и мрачно подсказал, как пережить следующий обход Чиидол.

*

Третий этап включал в себя извинения за сознательное неповиновение и опрометчивые поступки, хотя ладно, о поступках как таковых он не сожалел — только об опрометчивых. И всё же извиниться следовало; если из-за своих действий Курапика потерял статус ценного сотрудника и превратился в обузу, он бы ушёл из Зодиака и по первому же требованию сдал лицензию.

(Не то чтобы теперь от неё была польза.)

Чиидол недовольно поджала губы. Она не стала кричать или пытаться живьём содрать с него кожу: всего лишь сообщила, что отставка не требуется и не одобряется. А ещё посадила Курапику _«под домашний арест»_ (дословно, и не важно, что под домашним арестом могли оказаться только трудные подростки, а в мире наверняка существовали более формальные способы сообщить своенравному подчинённому о дисциплинарном взыскании), сняла с него текущие обязанности и отправила помогать медицинской бригаде, которая чудом не пустила корни в своих пунктах, разбираясь с огромным количеством поставляемой группами разведки информации.

Курапика вовремя вспомнил совет Мизайстома, а потому не стал сообщать, что работу с Леорио едва ли можно было назвать наказанием.

*

На четвёртом этапе он вдруг задумался, почему Куроро решил добровольно вернуться в изолятор. Скорее всего, Зодиаки не стали бы даже искать, если бы он пустился в бега. Их больше волновали предыдущие действия Курапики — Куроро мог забрать Ойто и Вабл, затеряться, а затем и вовсе пропасть с радаров, однако... вот он, прямо здесь, даже несмотря на окончание обязательного изоляционного периода, ведёт себя как обычный пациент, мелькая то тут, то там, и с неподдельным интересом наблюдает за ходом операций.

Со стороны всё выглядело так, словно Зодиаки случайно подобрали бродягу и теперь не знали, как от него избавиться. А затем одно за другим начали поступать сообщения о новых убийствах: Бенджамин Хойгожоу — найден мёртвым со сломанной шеей; Камилла Хойгожоу — бездыханная и без единой царапины, если не считать аккуратный порез над ключицей. Кто-то также воткнул карандаш в череп принца Чжан Лея с такой силой, что для извлечения слугам пришлось использовать тиски, прежде чем над телом смогли провести погребальный обряд.

*

Куроро охотно пользовался скупым гостеприимством Зодиаков — вот и вывод, к которому пришёл Курапика после нескольких суток наблюдения и тщетных поисков другого объяснения. Они не сумели бы выпроводить Ойто, потому что та хотела находиться как можно ближе к единственному защитнику своей дочери, а Куроро мог не волноваться о безопасности и спокойно оставлять их с Вабл, пока занимается устранением конкурентов.

Примитивно... А ещё отвратительно предприимчиво и практично. И очень в стиле Куроро, потому что те убийства — _точно_ его, даже если Ойто официально о них не заявила по причинам, которые оставались не ясны. Вернее, оставались не ясны, пока остальные наследники не поняли, что кто-то весьма кстати убрал четырёх сильнейших принцев, и в тот же момент не обернулись друг против друга в хаотичной борьбе за образовавшийся в результате новых смертей политический вакуум.

Пока никто не выставил Куроро, Ойто и Вабл так или иначе входили в контингент Ассоциации, а потому могли мирно пожинать плоды, наблюдая, как их соперники уничтожают друг друга.

*

Как только Курапика начал думать, что Куроро потерял к нему интерес, теперь, когда стало ясно, что с миссией — призраками прошлого, чувством вины и односторонней яростью (временами единственным якорем в океане реальности) — наконец покончено, Ойто подошла к нему в кафетерии.

— Могу я присесть? — вежливо спросила она, отрывая Курапику от очередных бесплодных попыток разобраться в причинах недавней _раздражительности_. Он быстро взглянул куда-то мимо возникшей фигуры и подвинулся, освобождая немного места. А затем до Курапики дошло:

— А... — Грубый верстак в качестве стола, наполовину пустой поднос с пайком, сидя над которым он потерял счёт времени, бумажный стаканчик с остывшим кофе, всё никак не лезшим в горло. Тяжёлый запах жжёного зерна, застоявшийся в воздухе, — вина кого-то с кухни, решившего поэкспериментировать со съедобными на вид растениями, обнаруженными в зонах экспедиций.

Ойто хихикнула и решила все проблемы просто присев рядом, спиной к столу. Вабл что-то сонно промычала в своём лоскуте, и женщина ласково похлопала её по спине, заботливо подоткнув ткань под колени.

— Приношу свои извинения, — пробормотал Курапика чуть более живо. — Она... не хотите чего-нибудь? Еда? Напитки?

— Мы в порядке, — уверила Ойто, отказывая с видом человека, который успел позавтракать чем-то более достойным. — Прости, что прерываю, — продолжила, указывая на еду.

— Вы спасли меня от необходимости это доедать, — не удержавшись, проворчал Курапика и перекинул ноги через скамейку, оказываясь с ней лицом к лицу. — Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Взгляд Ойто не дрогнул ни на секунду; уголки губ приподнялись в лёгкой примирительной улыбке.

— Ты уже помог, — ответила она, покачав головой. — К тому же теперь всё позади. Я хотела поблагодарить тебя... на этот раз лично. И спросить, могу ли предоставить что-либо в качестве признательности за оказанное содействие.

— Содействие? — Брови сошлись у переносицы. — Но Вы уже... разве записка, которую Церидних... она не…?

— Записка была знаком благодарности за помощь с той нелепой миссией, — пояснила Ойто. — Это — за укрытие среди контингента Ассоциации.

— Но... разве не Куроро всё время проводит вас сюда? Официальной договорённости не было. — Нет, что-то не так. Даже задавая вопрос, Курапика не мог отделаться от мысли: он что-то упускает.

— Ассоциация Охотников должна сохранять нейтралитет в глазах других организаций. Никто не станет открыто предлагать убежище, однако это не означает, что они не могут сделать поблажку. Или закрыть глаза. — Пауза. Многозначительный взгляд. — Странно, что нам удаётся так легко входить, учитывая вашу систему безопасности. И никто не пытается нас прогнать, даже несмотря на отсутствие разрешения здесь находиться.

Курапика открыл рот, моргнул, а затем молча закрыл. Намёки Ойто были ясны, как день, однако по каким-то причинам он сам не мог озвучить эту мысль.

— Думаешь, Зодиаки не смогли бы выгнать одного единственного преступника класса «А», если бы захотели?

Лицо жарко вспыхнуло от смущения.

— Последние несколько недель не задались.

— Знаю. — Ойто понимающе улыбнулась, смягчая удар по уязвлённой гордости. — Но в итоге, хотел кто-то этого или нет, именно ваша связь позволила повернуть ситуацию в нашу сторону.

Она _знала_ , и это открытие совершенно не укладывалось в голове. Курапика по-прежнему не мог примириться с подтекстом: настоящий председатель — председательница — Ассоциации Охотников... а что она? Вдруг, как и он, пришла к осознанию, что Ойто сорвала куш с первого и единственного подопечного? Вабл была в шаге от победы, провозглашения наследницей престола какинской монархии — и по-прежнему слишком юна, чтобы править. Тем не менее, выгоду от хороших отношений с её матерью невозможно было отрицать.

Ему хотелось отвесить себе пощёчину.

— Вы знаете, кто он, — тихо заключил Курапика, чувствуя головокружение от ускорившихся в попытке связать все факты мыслей.

— И что он сделал с твоим кланом, — добавила Ойто, вынуждая непроизвольно напрячься. — Прости. Я просила Куроро организовать встречу, но он всё время отказывал. Когда я попробовала выяснить, в чём причина, он объяснил, почему в тот момент к тебе было лучше не подходить.

— ...Вы не выглядите напуганной, — медленно произнёс Курапика после тяжёлой паузы, во время которой пытался понять, что чувствует по поводу новой информации о действиях Куроро, — даже зная, на что он способен.

Ойто нежно убрала вьющуюся прядь Вабл за ухо.

— Я совру, если скажу, что не была напугана. Но потом решила: лучше просто быть настороже и надеяться, что он не откажется от сделки. Если я чему и научилась, будучи женой короля, — горько усмехнулась она, — так это тому, что ты всегда можешь положиться на жадность человека, который привык получать желаемое.

После этой фразы Вабл проснулась и начала капризничать. Ойто осторожно достала её из лоскута и прижала к себе.

— Он защищает мою девочку, — прошептала она. — Было бы так лицемерно осуждать его за прошлые поступки и в то же время принимать помощь в устранении угроз.

Курапика не сводил глаз: не мог. Не этого он ожидал от восьмой жены Насуби Хойгожоу; уже тот факт, что она сформировала союз с Куроро, был невероятен. Со слов последнего могло сложиться впечатление, что именно Ойто оставалась в проигрыше, но, судя по выгоде, которую каждый из них получал от сделки, всё было с точностью наоборот.

Вабл, должно быть, почувствовала на себе чужой взгляд, потому что вскоре повернула голову и посмотрела на Курапику большими чёрными глазами. Он не смог устоять перед побуждением протянуть ей палец; крохотный кулачок сжался, Вабл весело взвизгнула и задёргала ножками, издавая звуки детского восторга.

Корка, покрывающая чёрствое от ненависти сердце, вдруг дала трещину.

*

Тихим утром, спустя полгода после того, как Чёрный Кит отправился в плавание, среди ещё сонных жителей Какина разлетелась ужасающая новость: Тёмный Континент отнял жизни тринадцати принцев. Вабл Хойгожоу была объявлена единственной наследницей и, как следствие, преемницей престола, а Ойто, возвышаясь над старшими и более влиятельными жёнами, — королевой-регентом.

Это не отменяло всего, что Куроро сотворил с его кланом, однако Курапика поочерёдно испытывал то отвращение, то какой-то особый восторг, зная: печально известный лидер Геней Рёдан напрямую связан с одним из крупнейших политический потрясений новейшей истории.

*

Иногда в порывах щедрости он задавался вопросом, действительно ли всё это время Куроро двигала только жадность. Непонятно было, почему тот так сильно вкладывался в победу младшего принца ради какого-то старого горшка, ценного или нет. Или, скорее, как план вышел настолько примитивным и вместе с тем просчитанным до мелочей. Для Ойто всё сложилось как нельзя лучше: неплохие связи в Ассоциации и однозначно более высокий моральный авторитет, чем если бы Куроро просто убил всех конкурентов Вабл.

Вполне вероятно, он привязался к их небольшой семье — они ведь и Курапику смогли покорить всего за одну беседу, — однако подтвердить догадки уже не было возможности: Куроро больше не подходил, а его самого поглотила работа.

*

Работа, как можно догадаться, требовала мастерства охотника там, где каждый новый километр — неизученная территория, ранее для человечества не существовавшая. На необитаемых землях, конечно, не было требующих срочного задержания преступников, но Зодиаки и без того нашли чем его занять (читать как: свалили на Курапику всю бумажную работу). Какую-то часть его обязанностей составляло также наблюдение за продвижением экспедиции и предотвращение ситуаций, где всё пропадает в огне на фоне окровавленных мешков для трупов.

Как только дела пришли в норму, они с Леорио оказались среди первых, кто вызвался вернуться на материк. Исследования и новые открытия — это, конечно, хорошо, но у Леорио оставалось незаконченное медицинское образование, а Курапике нужно было доставить собратьев домой.

Редкие мысли о том, куда направился Куроро... долго в голове не задерживались. Курапике нравилось думать, что тот остался позади; Куроро ещё предстояло получить свою награду, а потому находиться на континенте, где никого не ограбишь, было попросту незачем.

*

Очевидно, предыдущие крыса и кабан были теми ещё заносчивыми ублюдками. До такой степени, что они с Леорио казались святыми в сравнении, даже учитывая его вспыльчивость и временами непробиваемое упрямство и относительно неугомонную натуру, а также неопытность Леорио.

Зодиаки, заставшие попытку подать в отставку, — потому что Курапика и правда не думал, что предложение Мизайстома будет долгосрочным, — уставились на него со смесью ужаса и тревоги. Чиидол отказалась даже слушать.

— Вам ведь просто не на кого свалить бумажную работу? — проворчал Курапика, угрюмо взглянув на Мизайстома. Половину его деятельности от имени Зодиака на Тёмном Континенте составляли логистика и работа с документами.

Полученную в ответ улыбку можно было даже назвать робкой, однако ни о каком раскаянии не шло и речи.

— Не только. Вы с Леорио молоды и квалифицированы, к тому же всем нравитесь. Паристон и Джин... с ними было невозможно работать, — осторожно заметил Мизайстом, оставляя более красочные описания при себе. — У вас обоих своё мнение на каждый счёт, так что можно смело сказать: вы не бездумно со всем соглашаетесь. И хотя бы не вызываете желание кого-нибудь убить.

— Но... — начал Курапика, с трудом формулируя возражения из-за досады и замешательства. — Я согласился во многом потому, что думал: позиция временная и связанная непосредственно с экспедицией. _Что вообще_ я буду делать на ежедневных операциях?

— Это не постоянная работа, — заметил Мизайстом. — На практике только председатель и его заместитель занимаются управлением организацией. Остальные могут делать, что пожелают, в перерывах между созывами.

Он выглядел, пожалуй, слишком довольным тем фактом, что полученный ответ не звучал как однозначное «нет». Если бы между ними не сформировалось товарищеское уважение, к настоящему моменту у Курапики бы уже зачесались руки.

Вероятно, какая-то часть неодобрения промелькнула в его чертах, потому что Мизайстом поспешно добавил:

— Ты всегда можешь нанять больше людей, если не уверен в своих силах.

*

«Очевидно, предложения Мизайстома неизбежно запускают цепочки событий, которые приводят к самым неприятным ситуациям», — было первой мыслью, когда он начал просматривать заявки на должность помощника, потому что это?

Это уже просто _смешно_.

— Да ты издеваешься, — заключил Курапика, пробежавшись глазами по резюме, и перевёл взгляд на радостного Куроро Люцифера.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — потребовал он. — У тебя хотя бы есть действующая лицензия?

Линсен привёл Куроро и остался стоять у двери, замерев при первых же признаках недовольства на лице босса; теперь он медленно пятился, надеясь как можно скорее покинуть зону поражения, которая по его подсчётам должна была охватить кабинет в течение нескольких минут.

— Я купил её, — отозвался Куроро, привычно недоуменно склонив голову, как если бы не мог понять, почему Курапика просит ответы на такие простые вопросы. — За абсурдную сумму, должен сказать, так что не переживай: никто не пострадал. Первоначальный владелец оказался вполне доволен обменом.

Курапика открыл рот, однако не произнёс ни слова, разрываясь между: _какого хуя_ , и, _а можно просто прикончить ублюдка_ , и _так, спокойно, мы это уже проходили_.

— И ты открыл набор на вакансию, — медленно добавил Куроро, — так что я подал заявление?

В любой другой момент этот внезапно неуверенный тон показался бы ему забавным, однако Курапика по-прежнему не мог уловить происходящее. Резюме белым пятном лежало на тёмной древесине, и он краем глаза уцепился за наиболее распространённые клише, которые люди старались включить в свои характеристики, чтобы впечатлить потенциального работодателя.

В зависимости от того, как пройдёт это собеседование, Курапике придётся решить: сжечь лист или повесить бред, который Куроро умудрился написать в графе _«достижения»_ , в рамку для будущих поколений.

— Ты подал заявление, — так же медленно, — о приёме на работу под моим руководством.

Куроро отвратительно терпеливо ждал завершения фразы, и Курапике пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы удержать досаду, давившую на него большую часть второго этапа экспедиции, в себе.

— _С чего_ вдруг? — наконец выдавил он. Отчаянно, смущённо, потому что происходящее было слишком оскорбительным для чего-то кроме искренней попытки получить работу.

Куроро пожал плечами, и в этот момент нечто _новое_ промелькнуло в его выражении: ни азарт, ни игривость, ни даже засевшее в складке между бровями терпение — он словно был огорчён искренним непониманием.

— Мне понравилось с тобой работать. — И всё.

— Но этого недостаточно! — выкрикнул Курапика. — Я терпеть тебя не могу! Однажды выйду из себя и прикончу, и на этот раз по-настоящ...

— Спроси меня, — перебил Куроро внезапно, серьёзно и так тихо, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Что...

Громкий выдох. Взгляды вновь пересеклись, и в этот раз Куроро выглядел пугающе уверенно, на губах возникла лёгкая ухмылка.

— Спроси, почему, несмотря на нашу историю, я задумывался о твоей вербовке в Рёдан и по какой причине отказался от этой идеи.

А затем сердце громко застучало в висках, что, по мнению Курапики, было совершенно неадекватной реакцией на брошенный вызов. Нечто задремавшее в их последнюю встречу на Тёмном Континенте и тихо посапывавшее с тех пор вдруг распахнуло глаза и обратило весь свой гнев на нежеланный «будильник».

Неприемлемо. За это он ещё успеет отыграться, а пока...

— Спрошу, — спокойно ответил Курапика, в очередной раз демонстративно пробежался глазами по резюме, — но сначала скажи мне...

Поднял взгляд, прищурился и бросил собственный вызов:

— Почему я должен нанять тебя?

Самоуверенная улыбка, игравшая на губах Куроро, переросла в нечто удивлённое ( _приятно_ удивлённое) и бесконечно тёплое — выражение, которое Курапика не ожидал увидеть на этом лице: мягкое, полное надежды и обещаний.

**Author's Note:**

> Высказывания, к которым обращается Церидних (и немного Куроро):
> 
> «В мире нет ничего опаснее искреннего невежества и честной глупости». – Мартин Лютер Кинг
> 
> «Нет тьмы, кроме невежества». – Уильям Шекспир
> 
> «Человек должен стремиться не избавиться от своих комплексов, а примириться с ними: именно они по праву определяют поведение в мире». – Зигмунд Фрейд
> 
> «Я оцениваю силу воли по количеству сопротивления, которое она может оказать, по количеству боли и пыток, которые она может вынести, и знаю, как обратить ее к ее собственной выгоде». – Фридрих Ницше 
> 
> «Никогда что-либо великое не было достигнуто без опасности». – Никколо Макиавелли 
> 
> Что касается обращения Курапики к Церидниху, оно, как можно заметить, скачет от "ты" к "Вы" по многим причинам: от банальной ненависти до шока, вызванного сильной болью. Мы посоветовались и решили, что именно так будет лучше всего.
> 
> Если вам понравится работа, оставьте, пожалуйста, kudos на оригинальном произведении (!) и напишите авторке/автору что-нибудь приятное!!


End file.
